I'm the Boss!
by Namaa Saya
Summary: Konoha Highschool (Boys) sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang yang dalam sejarahnya belum ada yang bisa menaklukan sekolah itu karena kekuatan murid-muridnya bisa dibilang setara satu sama lain. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto berkeinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai KHS Boys, mampukah dia? NoYaoi!
1. Freshmen War

_Konoha Highschool_ adalah sekolah yang berada di kota Konoha, sekolah ini dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, yaitu: Sekolah khusus perempuan (Girls) yang selalu menghasilkan lulusan perempuan terbaik di Konoha maupun Jepang dan Sekolah khusus Laki-laki (Boys) yang identik dengan kenakalan dan kekuatannya.

KHS (Boys) selalu menjadi sekolah terkuat di Kota Konoha dibandingkan dengan sekolah tetangga yaitu _Shika Commerce_ dan _Sekolah Industri_ _Inuzuka_. Dan selalu menjadi sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang.

Karena perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh berbeda. KHS Boys memiliki sejarah tersendiri. Yaitu tidak ada orang 'gila' yang bisa menyatukan sekolah berandalan ini. Karena kekuatan setiap murid disana bisa dibilang hampir setara dan memiliki banyak geng sehingga cukup sulit untuk menyatukan mereka semua. Lalu...

"Tunggu, jadi sekolah ini belum pernah bersatu di bawah satu pemimpin, begitu?" tanya seorang remaja berambut kuning nyentrik ke temannya yang rambutnya menyerupai nanas.

"Huh... Seenaknya saja memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Iya sekolah ini belum pernah bersatu sejak generasi pertama sampai sekarang" Ujar pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah kesal.

"Lagipula Generasi pertama itu sangat buruk karena KHS Boys terbagi menjadi 2 geng, yaitu: _Konoha Folk_ dan _Uchiha Empire._ Walaupun _Uchiha Empire_ sering kalah tapi mereka tetap tidak mau tunduk pada _Konoha Folk,_ jadi Konoha sama sekali belum bisa bersatu dibawah satu pemimpin. Hoam mendokuse" Tambah si pemuda nanas sambil menguap malas.

"Bukannya itu tidak adil yah? tapi baguslah itu malah membuatku tambah bersemangat!" ujar Pemuda pirang tersebut dengan bersemangat.

"Oh iya aku ada ide, Shikamaru!" tambah Pemuda kuning tersebut ke pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mau menyatukan Sekolah ini. nee baka Naru? hoam mendokuse" balas Shikamaru teman pirangnya yang diketahui bernama Naruto sambil menguap.

"Hehe kau tau saja apa yang ku pikirkan, nee putri tidur jadi apa kau mau membantuku mewujudkannya, Shikaneru?" pinta Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Apa-apaan katamu itu? Kau bicara seperti mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi pacarmu, dan hey apa-apaan panggilan Shikaneru itu?!" tanya Shikamaru sambil men-deathglare Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menunjukan gigi putihnya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Soalnya kau menguap terus jadi kurasa cocok kalau namamu diganti Shikaneru saja nee? shishishi" balas Naruto menunjukan watados sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hahh, Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula itu tujuanku bersekolah disini" ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih teman, shishishi" ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Ehh ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kita tidak terlambat?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengorek emas yang ada didalam hidungnya, kemudian dia menyentilnya ke mulut Shikamaru yang sedang menguap dengan indahnya.

"Huek ohok ohok" batuk yang sangat indah dari Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan?! Kau ingin ku bunuh hah?!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan murka, ya tentu saja dia murka karena apa-apaan itu? Naruto seenak dengkulnya menyentil sesuatu yang benar-benar menjijikan kedalam mulutnya yang sedang menguap manja itu!.

"Shishishi, makanya jangan menguap terus. Jaa na aku duluan" ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berusaha memuntahkan 'bola emas' Naruto yang tadi disentil masuk kedalam mulutnya tersebut.

"Hoek. Hey tunggu aku dasar rambut tai! Akan kubunuh kau lihat saja sialan!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil berlari mengejar Naruto, dengan kecepatan penuh ala keluarga Nara tersebut.

Siapa yang tidak kaget coba? Shikamaru yang terkenal mager level dewa Jashin(?) bisa berlari secepat itu?.

Sungguh, cuma Naruto yang bisa membuat Shikamaru 'bersemangat' di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Hahh sungguh pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **I'm the Boss"**

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : [Naruto] Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created** **by** : Namaa saya

 **Genre** : Action, comedy, school, martial arts, slice of life, etc

 **Pairing** : no pair for today my friend

 **Warning** : Typo berantakan , Alternative Universe, OOC, NoMagic, NoChakra, Just a regular human! and many more

 **Summary** : Konoha Highschool (Boys) sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang yang dalam sejarahnya belum ada yang bisa menaklukan sekolah itu karena kekuatan murid-muridnya bisa dibilang setara satu sama lain. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto berkeinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai KHS Boys, mampukah dia? **NoYaoi!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aula Sekolah**

Terlihat sekumpulan murid kelas 1 yang berbaris mendengarkan pesan Kepsek KHS dengan tatapan bosan, karena mendengar celotehan yang panjang kali lebar dari Kepsek KHS.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang Kepsek, mereka mulai bercengkrama satu sama lain, dengan cara saling melempar aura intimidasi seakan-akan mereka mencari area kekuasaan mereka sendiri, karena disini yang kuatlah yang berkuasa.

Dan ketika Kepsek menutup pidatonya serta meninggalkan aula beserta jejeran staffnya. Pertarungan bertajuk _Freshmen Wa_ _r_ jilid 40 pun dimulai. Pertarungan ini dibuka oleh anak kelas 1 yang memiliki kulit pucat yang disertai senyuman aneh diwajahnya, ia memukul murid lain sehingga murid yang dipukul terlempar kebelakang mengenai murid lain sehingga hal tersebut memicu murid lainnya untuk ikut-ikutan saling memukul sana sini.

Hahh dasar anak muda

Di sudut ruangan terlihat 2 orang remaja yang baru masuk aula, salah satunya pemuda berambut kuning yang wajahnya dihiasi benjol yang 'Indah' dan disampingnya ada pemuda berambut layaknya nanas sambil menguap dengan lebar.

"Huhh kau jahat sekali Shika, selalu saja memukulku seperti gorila yang kehilangan pisangnya" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan benjolan indah.

"Kheh, salahmu sendiri, berkat kau aku harus berlari dan membuat staminaku terkuras habis!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat.

"Dan berkat kau juga setelah ini aku harus tidur selama 12 jam untuk mengisinya" tambah Shikamaru dengan nada sinis dan dengan tatapan yang amat sangat mengerikan yang ia arahkan kepada Naruto tersebut.

"Lari ataupun tidak, tetap saja kau tidur dasar pemalas, dan apa-apaan dengan tidur 12 jam itu? kau mau simulasi mati atau apa? Hahh selalu saja mencari alasan supaya bisa tidur" gumam Naruto sambil ber sweatdrop ria mendengar alasan yang menurutnya semi masuk akal dari sohibnya itu.

"Oy Naruto, Shikamaru!" Panggil seseorang bertubuh besar berambut coklat panjang dengan gakuran terbuka sambil makan keripik kentang dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan kerumunan murid-murid yang mulai berkelahi satu sama lain disekelilingnya itu.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh kesumber suara, dan mulai tersenyum kearah orang yang memanggil mereka.

"Woo hai Chouji? kau sekolah disini juga?"ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dengan satu tangan yang mulai masuk ke bungkus keripik yang dimakan Chouji, dan mulai memakan hasil 'jarahannya' tersebut.

"Kheh, Kukira kau masuk di sekolah ayahku, taunya kau disini heh?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menerima operan keripik dari Naruto, well dia belum sarapan karena keburu dibangunkan oleh si pemuda berambut kuning disampingnya itu.

"Yah seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja, lagipula di _Shika Commerce_ dilarang makan saat jam belajar" ujar Chouji dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kau tahu, saat aku di beritahu oleh ayahmu paman Shikaku soal larangan makan saat jam belajar, aku langsung menarik berkas pendaftaranku dan kabur, tanpa makan di jam belajar bagaikan mimpi buruk kau tahu?" tambah Chouji menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan yang menurutnya tidak adil itu, menghiraukan bahwa keripik yang dia pegang isinya mulai 'menghilang' sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria karena penjelasan yang absurd dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ohiya, ada apa dengan wajahmu Naruto? Apa kau dikeroyok lagi? Kali ini berapa orang? 50? 100?" tanya Chouji secara beruntun sambil menunjukan wajah serius.

"Hahh, soal ini kau tanyakan saja pada si putri tidur ini" jawab Naruto sambil menjilat jarinya bekas bumbu keripik hasil 'jarahannya'.

 ***Munch*Munch*Gulp***

"Hey sudah kubilangkan, aku korban disini, lagipula siapa suruh kau membuang emasmu di sembarang tempat hah?!" ujar Shikamaru setelah menelan semua keripik yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya

"Hoo jadi begitu" ujar Chouji sambil mencoba meraih keripik kentangnya, dan yang dicari pun tidak ada kemudian dia menatap kedalam isi bungkus keripiknya dan menyadari bahwa keripiknya telah habis tanpa sisa.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gerakan mengendap-endap dan tak lupa menarik kerah baju Shikamaru untuk ikut kabur bersamanya.

Jika mereka tidak kabur dari tempat itu, percayalah mereka akan benar-benar dihabisi oleh sahabatnya sendiri, well siapa juga yang mau melawan gajah ngamuk? Mereka sih masih mau hidup dengan tenang layaknya pemuda pada umumnya(?).

Sadar keripiknya telah habis dengan kecepatan tidak masuk akal, Chouji pun mulai menduga-duga kalau keripiknya diambil oleh Naruto, ketika Chouji mengadahkan kepalanya kedepan, dia tak mendapati sosok dari kedua temannya tersebut.

Dalam hitungan detik wajah Chouji tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi merah dan telinganya mengeluarkan uap(?) menandakan bahwa dia sedang murka. Alangkah sialnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang kearahnya dan menghantamkam kepala Chouji dengan sebuah kursi besi.

Si pemukul tersebutpun heran, karena orang yang dia pukul tak berteriak kesakitan atau memasang ekspresi kesakitan, bergeming pun tidak. Kemudian tiba-tiba Chouji berbalik dan mulai memukul orang itu secara membabi buta.

Tanpa sadar Chouji masuk kedalam pertarungan untuk memperebutkan predikat boss kelas 1.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah pertarungan yang terjadi di aula.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam yang memakai jaket abu-abu didalam gakurannya. Yang sedang memberikan pukulan secara teratur kearah anak kelas 1 yang datang kepadanya. Walaupun gerakannya lambat akan tetapi ketika mengenai seseorang, maka orang itu akan terpental saking kuatnya pukulan itu.

 ***Phew***

"Kurasa bermain-main dengan kalian cukup melelahkan" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil merapihkan jaketnya.

"Saa, mari saling membunuh?" tambah pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang sangat dingin sambil menerjang masuk kedalam kelompok anak kelas 1 yang sedang bertarung layaknya binatang buas itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain gerombolan anak kelas 1 yang sedang bertempur satu sama lain, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum palsu berdiri diantara 10 orang yang telah pingsan dan seorang yang sedang sedang ia injak-injak wajahnya tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Guhh, lepaskan kaki kotormu dariku bangsat!" Ujar pemuda yang di injak tersebut sambil menahan kaki pemuda yang menginjaknya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya jika kau belum menjawabku yang tadi kutanyakan" balas santai pemuda berkulit pucat itu yang wajahnya masih dihiasi dengan senyum palsu itu.

'ini adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Neji-san kepadaku jadi aku tidak boleh gagal'.

"Baiklah akan ku ulangi pertanyaanku, Jadi bagaimana kau mau masuk geng ku kan?" Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum palsu tanpa memperedulikan lawannya yang bisa saja mati karena ia injak-injak tanpa belas kasihan itu.

"Dalam mimpimu bangsat! Cuh" tanpa diduga-duga pemuda yang dinjak-injak itu meludah kearahnya. Entah ini bisa dikatakan beruntung atau sial, karena ludahnya tersebut tepat mengenai wajah pucat pemuda yang menginjak-injaknya itu.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban Iya!" pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut mulai mengembangkan senyum sadisnya, kemudian dia mengangkat sedikit kaki kanannya dan tanpa rasa belas kasihan ia langsung menghentakannya dengan kekuatan penuh ke wajah pemuda di bawahnya tersebut sambil menggesek-gesekan kakinya tersebut ke wajah pemuda malang itu

Pemuda yang dibawahpun pingsan akibat dari kuatnya injakan tersebut, sadar bahwa musuhnya telah pingsan, Sai kemudian mengelap wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku baju bagian dalam gakurannya .

Setelah meletakan kembali sapu tangan miliknya ia kemudian berinisiatif pergi ke tengah kerumunan untuk mencari mangsa yang baru, akan tetapi baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya

 ***Puk***

Pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu menoleh, dan secara tidak langsung membuat senyumnya semakin melebar setelah melihat siapa yang telah menepuk pundaknya tersebut.

"Heh, kau pikir bisa lari setelah mengalahkan anak buahku dengan keji. Nee Shimura Sai?!" Tanya seseorang dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna merah diwajahnya dengan penuh amarah.

Kemudian pemuda bernama Sai itu memutar badannya dengan cepat sambil mengambil gerakan menyikut kearah wajah pemuda yang ada dibalakangnya, tapi sikutannya hanya mengenai udara kosong karena pemuda tersebut dengan gerakan cepat melompat kebelakang guna menghindari sikutan tersebut.

"Kau masih lincah seperti biasanya, nee Inuzuka Kiba-kun" Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka memasang gestur bertarung untuk memulai perkelahian, Kiba dengan gestur _Street fightnya_ dan Sai dengan gestur _Judo_ _nya_.

Dengan mengambil inisiatif serangan, Kiba mulai maju dan memukul membabi buta, Sai yang dikejutkan dengan serangan dadakan tersebut pun mundur beberapa langkah sambil menahan pukulan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Menyadari hal tersebut tak berguna. Kiba mencoba mencari celah dengan mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk melakukan tendangan kearah rusuk Sai, tapi hal itu gagal lagi karena tendangannya di tangkis oleh Sai.

Tak habis akal, Kiba kemudian memutar badannya sambil melompat dan melakukan back kick dengan menggunakan kaki kiri yang sukses mengenai wajah Sai.

Tak berhenti disitu Kiba mulai melancarkan serangannya dengan melesakan tinju kanannya keperut yang mengenai Sai dengan telak. kemudian ia menarik kepala Sai menggunakan kedua tangannya kearah lutut yang sudah ia angkat.

 ***Bugh***

Lututnya di tahan menggunakan kedua tangan Sai, kemudian ia melakukan _counter attack_ dengan menyikut tulang rusuk Kiba sehingga pegangan Kiba terlepas dari kepala Sai, tak berhenti disitu Sai dengan cepat meraih tangan kanan Kiba dan membantingnya kelantai dengan sangat keras,

"Guhahh!" Kemudian Sai menduduki perut Kiba dan meletakan lutut kananya ketangan kiri Kiba dan menginjak tangan kanan Kiba menggunakan kaki kirinya, dan kemudian ia mulai memukul wajah Kiba tanpa belas kasihan.

 ***Bugh* Bugh* Bugh***

Sadar dengan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, Kiba mencoba mencari cara untuk lepas dari _ground fight_ tersebut. Dia kemudian menghindari tangan kanan Sai dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian ia melakukan _Counter_ yang cepat menggunakan kepalanya dengan cara menyundul hidung Sai hingga patah sehingga mau tak mau kuncian Sai pun terlepas akibat terjatuh kebelakang.

Perlahan Sai merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya yang ia yakin adalah darah, Sai kemudian membersihkan hidungnya yang penuh darah itu dan berkata.

"You owe me one, I owe you one! I'm gonna break your fucking bones!" ujar Sai yang senyum palsunya yang telah hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan tersebut sambil kembali menerjang kearah Kiba yang baru saja berdiri dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang babak belur.

"Kheh come and get it you Dumbass!" Balas Kiba sambil menerjang kearah Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sisi Kiri - Aula sekolah lantai 2** **.**

Terlihat tiga orang yang sedang menyaksikan _Freshmen War_ tersebut.

"Nee Itachi, kurasa Sasuke-kun tidak masuk di sekolah ini" ujar seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna hitam sambil mengamati _Freshmen War_ yang dilakukan anak kelas 1 yang baru masuk itu.

"Hn. Dia masuk di sekolah ini, Shisui" ujar pemuda berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam kepada pemuda bernama Shisui itu dengan tenang.

"Terus dia kemana? Apa dia tidak tau kalau _Freshmen War_ sedang berlangsung?" Ujar seseorang yang memakai topeng spiral serta rambut jabriknya yang hampir mirip dengan pemuda bernama Shisui itu.

"Dia sedang mengurus pendaftaran masuknya, mengingat dia baru pulang kemarin dari Gunung untuk latihan" jawab Itachi kepada pemuda bertopeng itu.

"Hm, kuharap dia semakin kuat dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka kau harus membuatnya masuk kedalam geng kita" ujar pemuda bertopeng tersebut sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sehingga hanya menyisakan Shisui dan Itachi yang masih setia menunggu pemenang dari _Freshmen War_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sisi Kanan - Aula Sekolah lantai 2** **.**

Terlihat lima orang yang masing-masing memiliki pin bermotif awan merah yang tersemat di kerah baju mereka yang juga sedang menyaksikan _Freshmen War_ tersebut.

"Kurasa anak yang pucat itu sangat hebat untuk seukuran anak kelas 1" Ujar pemuda berambut jabrik pendek berwarna merah.

"Lawan si pucat itu juga lumayan kuat, kurasa mereka seimbang" ujar Pemuda bertubuh besar yang memiliki bekas luka tiga garis seperti insang ikan dibawah kedua matanya.

"Lihatlah si gendut yang disebelah sana" ujar pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang berponi kiri sambil menunjuk kearah Chouji yang sedang melakukan _Power Bomb._

"Dia sangat buas untuk seseorang yang bertubuh gendut, Un!" tambah pemuda pirang tersebut sambil menunjukan wajah tertarik.

"Apa kalian buta? Lihatlah pemuda yang memakai jaket dan berkacamata hitam itu, pukulannya sangat kuat" ujar pemuda berambut merah berponi kiri dengan menunjukan wajah serius.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan menyaksikan _event_ tahunan ini? Kalian berisik sekali!" ujar pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna oranye yang memiliki pin awan berwarna emas bertuliskan _Taicho,_ menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

Tak lupa kelingking kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengorek 'emas' yang berada di dalam hidungnya, teman-temannya yang lain pun hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil membatin 'Ketua macam apasih ini?'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Tata Usaha** **.**

"Maaf merepotkan dan mohon bimbingannya Ibiki Sensei" ujar seorang pemuda berwajah stoic sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hm, Kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah lusa, berhubung berkas pendaftaranmu sudah lengkap" Ujar seorang yang bernama Ibiki menyimpan berkas yang diberikan kepadanya didalam laci mejanya tersebut.

"Hn Terimakasih" balas pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul dan kemudian ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya tersebut.

"Ohiya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke" ujar Ibiki yang secara tak langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau mau masuk di sekolah ini?" tambah Ibiki dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Simpel saja, untuk menjadi menguasai sekolah terkutuk ini" balas ringan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan percaya diri.

"Hahh, kurasa kau tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lainnya, baiklah kau boleh pergi" ujar Ibiki dengan wajah depresi.

"Hn, kalau begitu saya undur diri" ujar Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya _Uchiha Empire_ akan kembali berjaya huh, Fugaku-san?" Ujar Ibiki sambil menunjukan senyum yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dojou Hyuuga - Kediaman Hyuuga** **.**

"Cukup" ujar seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Kau sudah berlatih keras hari ini, Neji" tambah pria tersebut.

"Ini masih sebelum seberapa Hiashi-sama, ini masih belum cukup untuk menaklukan sekolah terkutuk itu" ujar pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji tersebut.

"Hm, aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau tidak menghadiri penerimaan murid baru di KHS Boys? Bukannya kau tahu sedang terjadi _Freshmen War_?" tanya Hiashi dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Sai anak dari Shimura-sama untuk mengurus hal tersebut, Hiashi-sama" ujar Neji Sambil membersihkan keringatnya menggunakan handuk yang tersemat dibahunya.

"Sai orang yang sangat kuat, dia adalah salah satu bagian dari rencanaku untuk menguasai kelas 1" tambah Neji memasang ekspresi percaya diri, tentu saja ini akan berjalan lancar karena bagaimanapun Sai lebih dari cukup untuk menaklukan amgkatannya tersebut pikirnya.

"Hm seperti itu, kau benar-benar anak Hizashi, kau memang cerdik" ujar Hiashi sambil tersenyum simpul beranjak meninggalkan Neji sendirian didalam tempat latihan itu.

"Makasih atas pujiannya, Hiashi-sama" balas Neji dengan membungkukan badannya kepada Hiashi yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Koridor Sekolah** **.**

"Hahh, kau ini ada-ada saja, selalu buat orang lain marah" ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Shishishi, soalnya aku lapar, lagipula kau memakannya juga kan?" balas Naruto yang disertai tawa renyah andalannya.

Tak jauh dari situ terlihat seorang pemuda beralis tebal dan berambut bob hitam mengkilat tengah berlari kearah Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hal itu terjadi karena dia sibuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan tissue toilet yang melilit badannya tersebut.

"Sial kenapa jadi begini? Kurasa aku hanya menggunakannya sedikit" ujar pemuda tersebut ditengah acara berlarinya itu.

"Nee Shikaneru, kantinnya ada dimana? Aku lapar lagi" ujar Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Shikamaru tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang berada 10 meter didepannya yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Nee Naruto, daripada mencari itu kurasa kau lebih baik memperhatikan jalanmu" ujar Shikamaru malas dengan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi tabrakan antara dua orang makhluk?.

"Huh maksud mu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Tuh" ujar Shikamaru yang sudah begeser sejauh 1 meter sambil menunjuk Naruto objek yang dia maksud menggunakan dagunya.

Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah yang ditunjukan Shikamaru dan membulatkan matanya karena menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelak dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu 'Oh Shit' batin Naruto.

"Yess akhirnya lepas juga " ujar pemuda beralis tebal tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan mau tak mau membulatkan matanya serta membatin 'huh kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?'

Dan tabrakan yang tidak di inginkan pun terjadi

 ***Boom***

"Hoy! Apa-apaan kau hah?!" Ujar Naruto dengan jidatnya benjol seperti bakpao(?) Sambil menunjuk muka pemuda didepannya marah.

"Aduh duh duh duh, ma-maafkan aku" ujar pemuda berambut bob tersebut sambil memegangi benjol yang juga ada di jidatnya.

"Huhh dasar kau! Hmm ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu dimana kantin sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto yang kembali tenang sambil memasang wajah lugunya.

"Ah ha'i, kantinnya ada di gedung sebelah barat sekolah ini" balas pemuda tersebut dengan bersemangat.

"Hahh aku payah soal barat dan timur, benarkan Shikamaru?" ujar Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang tau-tau sudah tertidur pulas.

Tidurnya sih gak masalah, tapi masalahnya dia tidur dalam keadaan berdiri! Bahkan ingusnya membentuk gelembung, dihh!.

Hahh dasar putri tidur

"Jadi bisakah kau menunjukan dimana jalannya, Alis tebal?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Ha-ha'i, ikut aku sebelah sini" balas pemuda tersebut dengan raut kebingungan setelah melihat kejadian langka didepannya, kemudian ia kembali bersemangat untuk menunjukan arah kepada pemuda yang baru saja dia tabrak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kantin Sekolah** **.**

"Uwooo, besar juga yah? Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak ya, Alis tebal!" ujar Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe, sama-sama Rambut tai-san" balas pemuda tersebut sambil mengacungkan jempolnya serta menunjukan gigi putihnya yang mengkilat itu.

 ***Bugh***

"Aww, pukulan itu untuk apa rambut tai-san?" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akbiat pukulan Naruto.

"Itu karena kau mengina rambutku Alis tebal!" ujar Naruto dengan amarah yang meluap luap.

'Hiiii mengerikan' batin pemuda tersebut sambil menunjukan wajah ketakutan.

"I-itu Karena aku tidak tau harus memanggilmu apa" balas pemuda tersebut gelagapan.

"Ohiya hampir lupa. Namaku Namikaze Naruto tapi panggil saja Naruto, salam kenal shishishi" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa renyah.

"Oh Naruto toh, namaku Rock Lee panggil saja Lee, salam kenal Naruto-san" balas pemuda bernama Lee tersebut dengan semangat.

Awal dari sebuah era baru yang lebih brutal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be countinue~**

Dari pertarungan diatas kita bisa menyimpulkan kelebihan dalam bertarung masing-masing dari karakter yaitu: Chouji yang memiliki defence yang mengerikan, Shino (pemuda berkacamata) yang memiliki attack yang lumayan kuat, Sai yang memiliki endurance/ ketahanan tubuh yang lumayan hebat dan Kiba yang memiliki kecepatan yang hebat. Tersisa Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji dan Lee yang kelebihannya akan terjawab di chap-chap depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian Terimakasih.


	2. Freshmen War (End)

Terlihat sekumpulan pemuda yang terkapar dan hanya menyisakan 2 orang yang wajahnya babak belur dan terlihat bercak darah yang berada di seragam mereka masing-masing, sisa mereka yang masih berdiri dan saling menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ghuhh, Hei Sai bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?" ujar pemuda bertato taring warna merah di masing-masing pipinya aka Kiba kepada lawannya yang diketahui bernama Sai tersebut sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya,

"Hahh hahh. Aku tak berniat melakukan taruhan dari seseorang yang lebih lemah dariku" balas Sai yang terengah-engah dan sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari gerak gerik Kiba.

"Kheh, kau sama saja seperti dulu, terlalu percaya diri, nee? Dan juga aku lebih kuat dari kau camkan itu!" ujar Kiba setengah berteriak.

"Terserah, sepertinya akan kusudahi pertarungan ini, Neji-san sudah terlalu lama menungguku" ujar Sai sambil memasang gestur untuk siap-siap menyerang.

"Kheh, Neji si anak manja itu? Wahh aku terkejut kau jadi bawahannya, kukira kau berdiri sendiri! Hahaha sepertinya kau sudah melemah nee rivalku?!" ujar Kiba mencoba mengintimidasi Sai dengan ucapannya itu.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan perbedaan kekuatan kita yang sekarang, pecundang!" tambah Kiba yang tiba-tiba mulai maju untuk memberikan serangannya.

Sai pun yang diam tiba-tiba terkejut dengan tendangan Kiba yang dengan cepat mengarah kewajahnya, tidak mau terkena begitu saja dia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil menyiapkan serangan balasan.

Kiba yang tendangannya yang hanya mengenai angin pun cuma mendecih kesal, ketika kakinya mendarat, Sai sudah menyiapkan _counter_ menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan melakukan pukulan _hook_ yang mengincar kepala Kiba, tapi lagi-lagi pukulannya tak mengenai apa apa, Kiba yang menghindari pukulan yang ia rasa 'lambat' tersebut pun kembali membuat Sai terkejut dengan pukulan counter bertubi-tubi dari Kiba yang mengenai rusuk, perut dan kepala Sai dengan telak yang membuatnya memuntahkan darahnya!.

 ***Bugh*Bugh*Bugh***

"Dan ini yang terakhir bajingan!" teriak Kiba sambil melakukan tendangan _Roundhouse_ _kick_ kearah kepala Sai dan mengenainya dengan telak sehingga membuat Sai mundur beberapa langkah, yang mau tak mau membuat Kiba terkejut karena dengan tendangan sepenuh tenaganya tersebutpun tak bisa menjatuhkan Sai.

"Zehahaha, benar-benar cuma kau yang bisa membuat darahku mendidih Kiba!" ujar Sai dengan menunjukan senyum _Psychonya_ , dan kemudian Sai yang tak lagi memakai gestur judonya dan tiba-tiba menerjang kearah Kiba yang sedang mengambil nafas,

Kiba yang melihat itupun langsung bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Sai, dan ketika Sai berada didepannya, Kiba kemudian melayangkan pukulan lurus kearah wajah Sai tapi alangkah terkejutnya, target yang ingin dipukulnya tiba-tiba menjatuhkan badannya.

Sai yang sengaja menjatuhkan badannya pun kemudian mengait kaki Kiba dengan gerakan menggunting kedua kaki tersebut kebelakang hingga membuat Kiba terjatuh, kemudian melanjutkan serangannya dengan menendang menggunakan tumitnya kearah perut Kiba

"Guhh". Dan kemudian ia mulai meraih tangan kiri Kiba yang bebas dan mengunci pergelangan tangan tersebut.

"Menyerah atau patah?!" tanya Sai yang masih setia memasang wajah _Psycho_ _nya_ dan kemudian semakin mengeratkan kunciannya kepada Kiba.

"Ughh! Menyerah heh? Dalam mimpimu bajingan!" ujar Kiba berusaha melepaskan kuncian tersebut.

Sai yang mendengarnya kemudian semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan dengan sedikit hentakan, tangan kiri tersebut pun akhirnya patah.

 ***Krak***

"GAAHH!" teriak Kiba ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang berasal dari tangannya yang dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh Sai itu, kemudian Sai mulai berdiri dan menginjak-injak wajah Kiba yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Rasakan ini bangsat!" Sai dengan kejinya menginjak-injak Kiba yang tangannya baru saja dipatahkan oleh Sai.

Dibawah tekanan yang ada Kiba mulai kehabisan tenaga tapi tetap tidak mau menyerah, dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, dia berhasil menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sai.

Melihat Kiba yang menghindar dari injakannya, Sai benar-benar tidak membiarkan Kiba lepas walau sekedar mengambil nafas, lihat saja! dia mengangkat paksa Kiba dan memberikan pukulan kearah perut dan wajah Kiba yang membuat Kiba terlempar kesamping.

Yakin akan menang, Sai maju kearah Kiba dengan melayangkan pukulan lurus kearah wajah Kiba yang sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghindari pukulannya itu.

 ***Tap***

"Kau pikir dengan pukulan ini bisa mengalahkanku hahh?!" ujar Kiba setelah menangkap pukulan yang bisa dibilang keras tersebut, tak berhenti disitu Kiba kemudian menarik Sai mendekat dan kembali menyundul hidung Sai yang telah patah itu dan membuat darah kembali mengalir di hidung Sai.

 ***Duak***

Sai kembali terjatuh dikarenakan tandukan yang super kuat tersebut. 'Sialan dia masih bisa melawan setelah terkena semua pukulanku. Sekuat apa sebenarnya kau Kiba?' batin Sai yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil membersihkan hidungnya menggunakan lengan gakurannya tersebut.

"Hah hah, Oy Sai ayo kita tingkatkan levelnya! Aku sudah bosan bermain-main" ujar Kiba yang yang kesulitan bernafas dan kemudian mendekati Sai sambil menyiapkan tinjunya. Melihat itu Sai kemudian juga ikut berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan tinjunya, dengan sekali hentakan mereka berdua sama-sama melemparkan tinjunya.

"ORRAAAA/ ORRYAAA" teriak mereka berdua sambil melayangkan tinju mereka kearah wajah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **I'm the Boss"**

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : [Naruto] Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created by** : Namaa saya

 **Genre** : Action, comedy, school, martial arts, slice of life, etc

 **Pairing** : no pair for today my friend

 **Warning** : Typo berantakan , Alternative Universe, OOC, NoMagic, NoChakra, Just a regular human! and many more

 **Summary** : Konoha Highschool (Boys) sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang yang dalam sejarahnya belum ada yang bisa menaklukan sekolah itu karena kekuatan murid-muridnya bisa dibilang setara satu sama lain. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto berkeinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai KHS Boys, mampukah dia? **NoYaoi!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sisi Kanan - Aula Sekolah lantai 2.**

"Tak kusangka si gendut dan si kacamata itu imbang, padahal kukira si gendut itu akan menang, kurasa tahun ini akan sangat menarik, un!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Iya mereka berdua lumayan kuat untuk anak kelas 1, kukira si kacamata itu yang akan menang, nyatanya mereka imbang dan kurasa mereka akan menjadi boss yang kuat untuk kelas mereka" ujar pemuda berambut emo berwarna merah dengan poni yang sama-sama menutupi mata kirinya.

"Tapi kurasa bukan cuma mereka berdua saja yang kuat disitu" ujar pemuda bertubuh besar dengan luka yang berbentuk seperti insang ikan yang berada dibawah kedua matanya.

"Kau benar Kisame-san, lihatlah di dekat podium sana Dei, Nagato-san!" ujar pemuda berambut merah jabrik sambil menunjuk kearah podium dimana terdapat dua orang yang sedang jual beli pukulan satu sama lain.

"Ya dan kurasa mereka sudah mulai kelelahan, sepertinya kita akan segera melihat juara Freshmen War jilid 40 ini" ujar pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna orange dengan serius mengamati jalannya pertarungan tersebut.

"Nee Yahiko, mau taruhan?" ujar pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna merah kepada pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna orange yang diketahui bernama Yahiko tersebut.

"Oy oy, kenapa kau malah jadi seperti Kakuzu, Sasori?" balas Yahiko heran akan perubahan sifat mereka tersebut.

"Oy oy, aku mengajakmu taruhan karena mereka bertiga tidak mengajak ku, lihatlah! Mereka sudah memasang taruhan 1000 yen!" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk dua orang yang sedang memasang taruhan, dan orang yang satunya lagi sebagai bandarnya.

"Hahh, aku heran dengan mereka semua, terutama kau Nagato! Kenapa kau malah menjadi bandarnya hahh?!" ujar Yahiko setengah berteriak.

"Hey Kisame manusia ikan! Uangmu kurang sialan!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning yang rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya.

"Hehh uangmu yang kelebihan Dei tai! Kita kan sepakat kalau 1000 yen, kenapa kau malah memasang 1100 yen?!" balas pemuda bernama Kisame tersebut.

"Oy oy, Deidara benar Kisame, uangmu kurang 100 yen" celetuk Nagato sambil memasukan uang taruhan mereka ke saku celananya.

"Perasaan tadi kesepakatan 1000 yen deh, kenapa jadi 1100 yen yah?" gumam Kisame sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Terus 100 yen nya buat apa?" tanya Kisame kepada Nagato dan Deidara.

"Tentu saja buat aku! Kau pikir aku mau jadi bandar tanpa dibayar hah?!" balas Nagato dengan sengit menegaskan bahwa hal yang dikatakan olehnya benar(?).

"Cihh kalau begitu kembalikan saja uangku dasar wakil ketua licik!" sambil mengambil semua uang yang dipegang Nagato,

"Oy ikan kenapa kau mengambil semua uangnya, kan disitu ada uangku juga sialan!" ujar Deidara marah sambil memegang kerah baju Kisame.

"Terserah aku, aku lagi marah kau tau! Dan apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?! Mau berkelahi hahh?!" balas Kisame sambil meremas kepala Deidara, dan perkelahian antar dua makhluk itu pun terjadi dengan Nagato sebagai wasitnya.

"Mereka mengabaikan ku" ujar Yahiko frustasi sambil dikelilingi background suram yang hanya diberikan tatapan aneh oleh Sasori.

"Hey lihat! Sepertinya ini segera berakhir, mereka akan melesakan pukulan terakhir mereka" ujar Sasori meninggalkan Kisame Deidara dan Nagato yang malah ikut bertarung dengan Kisame dan Deidara mereka saling mencekik satu sama lain, dan tak lupa Yahiko yang sedang duduk murung di pojokan disertai background suram.

"Oy apa kalian tidak mau lihat siapa pemenangnya?"

Mendengar Sasori kembali bersuara mau tak mau membuat mereka berempat berlari menuju tempat Sasori dan kemudian mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke objek yang dimaksud Sasori dan menyaksikannya dengan serius.

.

.

.

 **Sisi Kiri - Aula Sekolah lantai 2.**

"Nee itachi, kurasa ada baiknya kau mengajak si pucat itu masuk ke geng kita" ujar Shisui yang pandangannya tak lepas dari pertarungan yang sengit tersebut.

"Kurasa kau benar,dan juga akan kupertimbangkan saranmu itu, kurasa dia cocok untuk menjadi partner bertarung Sasuke, yang sama-sama memiliki sifat kalem tapi berbahaya disisi lainnya" balas Itachi yang sama pandangannya tak lepas dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Dan ini dia, pukulan penentu yang akan menunjukan siapa pemenang dari Freshmen war jilid 40 ini!" ujar Shisui sambil menyandarkan tangannya ke pembatas besi yang berada di lantai dua dan di ikuti oleh Itachi yang masih bersidekap dada disampingnya dengan memasang wajah serius.

.

.

.

 ***Bugh/Bugh***

Terdengar dua bunyi pukulan yang sama kuatnya dari tangan yang berbeda yang masing-masing mengenai telak wajah mereka masing-masing, mereka sama-sama tak bergeming dari tempatnya, beberapa detik berlalu sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh, akan tetapi salah satu dari mereka yakni Kiba yang sedang bersusah payah berdiri dari terjatuhnya itu, setelah dia berdiri dan menghilangkan rasa pening yang ada dikepalanya dia kemudian mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, selang beberapa detik setelah ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia kemudian berteriak dengan lantang dengan ini ia menandai bahwa ialah pemenang dari Freshmen War jilid 40.

 **"RRRAAAAAHHHH"**

Kemudian pintu aula pun terbuka, dan terlihatlah dua orang sosok berbeda, yang satu pemuda berambut kuning yakni Naruto dan satunya pemuda beralis tebal yang tak lain tak bukan Lee yang memasang ekspresi heran.

"Apa kita terlambat? Kurasa pertarungannya telah berakhir" ujar Lee yang memasang ekspresi tak percaya melihat murid-murid KHS boys semuanya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya kurasa begitu dan kurasa orang itu lah yang menjadi pemenangnya" ujar Naruto yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah lugu berubah menjadi serius ketika melihat orang yang terakhir berdiri. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditatap pun berbalik.

"Hah hah hah, masih ada dua lagi heh? Kalau bagitu sekalian saja ku kalahkan kalian berdua" ujar Kiba dengan suara serak sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati tempat dimana Naruto dan Lee berdiri,

"Bagaimana ini Naruto-san, kita tak mungkin memukul orang yang sekarat!" bisik Lee kepada Naruto yang memasang posisi siaga.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah melawan seorang yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi sempurnanya!" ujar Naruto dengan percaya diri dengan tetap memasang posisi siaganya, Lee yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun tersenyum sambil memasang posisi siaganya.

"Ready or not, here I come!" ujar Kiba dengan bersusah payah berjalan kearah mereka, dan ketika itu juga dia melayangkan pukulannya yang mengarah kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mau terkena pukulan itu pun kemudian menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan mudah, sehingga membuat pukulan tersebut lewat begitu saja, dan setelah hal itu terjadi, Kiba yang pukulannya meleset pun ikut terjatuh akibat kelelahan karena pertarungan sengit yang telah dia alami dan sangat menguras tenaganya tersebut, tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai aula yang dingin, Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya.

 ***Grep***

"Fyuhh hampir saja" ujar Naruto ketika berhasil menghindari pukulan tersebut, serta menangkap Kiba yang hampir jatuh menabrak lantai aula.

"Jadi ini pemenang pertarungan tahun ini? Oy Lim apa kau tau nama orang ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Lee.

"Ah ha'i, kalau tidak salah nama orang ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, boss dari Smp Nishizawa _y_ ang terkenal dengan kelincahannya dan ia juga anak dari pemilik Sekolah Industri Inuzuka. Dan untuk ke 16 kalinya, namaku bukan Lim tapi Lee!" jelas Lee panjang lebar dan menaikan nada bicaranya diakhir.

"Hoo jadi begitu yah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak sekolah saja diskolah milik ayahnya? Kurasa Sekolah Industri Inuzuka itu lumayan keren" gumam Naruto sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku bawa dia ke UKS, kurasa dia butuh pertolongan secepatnya" ujar Naruto kepada Lee sambil membopong Kiba dibahunya.

"Kau taukan dimana ruang UKSnya?" tambah Naruto.

"Ha'i tentu saja, biar kutunjukan jalannya" balas Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"Shishishi, kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu Cecil!" ujar Naruto sambil membopong Kiba dibahunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lee sendirian.

"Hoy Namaku Lee, Rock Lee lagipula Lee dan Cecil beda jauh, hahh ini sudah yang ke 17 kalinya kau tau!" balas Lee dengan suara yang keras dan terdengar nada frustasi di akhirnya.

"Oy mau kemana kau? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya berjalan didepan? Oy Naruto-san tunggu!" tambah Lee sambil berlari meninggalkan aula dan mengejar Naruto yang berjalan kearah empang sekolah?.

Hahh ada-ada saja kelakuan tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

.

.

.

 **Sisi Kiri - Aula Sekolah lantai 2.**

"Sepertinya prediksiku salah, kalau si pucat itu yang akan menang. Apa kita tetap akan merekrutnya sesuai rencana?" tanya Shisui sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas.

"Rencana tak berubah, dia tetap masuk kedalam geng kita" ujar Itachi santai. Selang beberapa detik terlihatlah lima orang dengan pin awan merah di masing-masing kerah baju mereka mendekati tempat Itachi dan Shisui.

"Well well well, apa yang kita dapat disini? _Sophomore y_ ang sok jago heh" ujar pemuda berambut kuning aka Deidara.

"Seperti yang diharapkan darimu, _Senior_ pecundang yang kalah melawan _Sophomore_ walaupun sudah main keroyokan!" balas Shisui dengan sedikit nada marah yang tersemat di akhir nadanya.

"Apa katamu brengsek?! Kau mau berkelahi hahh?!" ujar Deidara marah dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Dei, tenanglah!"ujar Yahiko dengan nada serius Deidara yang mendengarnya kemudian kembali tenang namun tetap tak melepaskan tatapan marahnya kepada Shisui.

"Maafkan Deidara, nee Shisui-kun" ujar Nagato dengan tenang, Shisui yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih kesal.

"Ohiya aku dengar tadi kalian mau merekrut si pemuda pucat itu heh? Maaf tapi dia bagian kami dan juga si pemenang itu, jadi kuharap kalian mengerti" ujar Manusia ikan aka Kisame sambil menunjukan gigi runcingnya mencoba mengintimidasi Itachi.

"Maaf Kisame-san, tapi si pucat itu bagianku" jawab Itachi dengan wajah tenang.

Kedua kelompok tersebutpun sama-sama men deathglare satu sama lain, saling menebar ancaman seakan-akan mereka ingin bertarung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhubung aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah disini, maka kita lihat saja siapa yang akan dipilih oleh nomor 1 dan 2 itu, apakah itu _Akatsuki_ atau _Uchiha Empire,_ ne Itachi" ujar Yahiko tersenyum simpul sambil meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama rekan-rekannya.

"Hahh, kau dengar itu Itachi? Kurasa ini akan sulit jika Akatsuki sudah mulai ikut campur dalam urusan ini" ujar Shisui bernafas lega setelah kepergian orang terkuat saat ini aka Yahiko.

"Seperti kataku tadi, kita tetap akan melakukannya, ayo pergi" balas Itachi sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

 **Ruang UKS**

Terlihat tiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama dan sesorang yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS tak sadarkan diri.

"Fufufu, kenapa rambutmu berwarna kuning Naru-kun? Apa kau blasteran?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dan kedua matanya berwarna emerald dan memiliki 'boing-boing' yang bisa dikatakan besar yang ditutupi oleh baju lab putih miliknya.

"Shishishi, yaa bisa dibilang begitu soalnya ayahku orang Inggris asli dan ibuku campuran Inggris dan Jepang" balas Naruto spontan dengan memasang ekspresi lugunya yang berhasil membuat perempuan didepannya merona.

"Wahh berarti kau 75% orang Inggris dong" balas Shizuka dengan memasang raut wajah yang manis dan tak lupa pipinya yang merona membuat manisnya bertambah.

"Bukan 75% Sensei, tapi aku 3/4 orang Inggris" jawab Naruto sambil memasang pose memberitahu.

Shizuka dan Lee yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria.

"Bukannya itu sama saja Naru-kun?" tanya Shizuka yang tadinya wajahnya merona manis berubah menjadi wajah yang bingung disertai dengan sweatdropnya yang cukup besar dikepalanya itu.

"Ehh benarkah? Maaf maaf, shishishi" ujar Naruto tanpa ekspresi bersalah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

Lee yang sedari tadi diam, kemudian membatin 'Ya Tuhan, ini orang begonya tidak tertolong' dengan ekpresi putus asa

"Ano Shizuka sensei, Naruto-kun sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan Kiba dulu deh, sepertinya dia sudah sadar" ujar Lee yang tiba-tiba berdiri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shizuka dan lambaian tangan oleh Naruto.

'Berlama-lama disitu bisa buat IQ-ku yang jongkok jadi tengkurap!' batin Lee sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah kepergian Lee, Naruto semakin gencar bertanya.

"Nee Shizuka sensei, apa Ibu sudah memiliki pasangan?" tanya Seorang pemuda aka Naruto dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ara ara, aku masih sendiri Naru-kun, dan juga kau tak perlu memanggil ku Ibu atau semacamnya" jawab Shizuka tak lupa dengan ketawa menggodanya.

"Lagipula aku ini masih berumur 20 tahun lohh?" tambah Shizuka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto.

"Uwoo, berarti Sensei magang di sekolah ini ya? kalau begitu umur kita tidak beda jauh dong shishishi" balas Naruto bersemangat dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shizuka.

Kemudian acara rayu-rayuan Naruto pun berlanjut kepada sensei mudanya itu, menghiraukan bahwa masih ada 2 makhluk lain yang berada ditempat mereka berdua.

Disisi lain dari UKS terlihat dua orang dengan posisi berbeda, Lee yang duduk sambil mendengarkan percakapan NaruShizu sambil mengumpat sesekali dan seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang UKS yakni Kiba.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" ujar Kiba sambil mencoba bangkit. Lee yang mendengar suara tersebut pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Ano Kiba-san, kata Shizuka sensei kau tak boleh langsung menggerakan tubuhmu itu" jelas Lee kepada Kiba yang masih mencoba bangkit dan akhirnya terjatuh kembali.

"Ack, sialan! sepertinya si zombie itu benar-benar membuat tanganku patah ugh, dan juga Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" tambah Kiba sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang sudah dibalut perban itu.

"Ahh apa kau lupa denganku Kiba-san?" tanya Lee heran.

"Hmm, ahh bukankah kau yang selalu menjadi samsak hidup dari si anak manja Neji itu? Rock Lee dari Smp Nakagawa?" ujar Kiba memastikan sambil mencoba meredakan rasa sakit ditangannya.

"Uwoo 100 untukmu, tapi samsak hidup sepertinya berlebihan" balas Lee bersemangat sambil menunjukan jempol dan tak lupa gigi putihnya.

 ***Srek***

Gorden UKS dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Hoy tidak bisa kah kau tenang sedikit Lien? Wahh rupanya kau sudah sadar Unko-kun? Hey Shizu sensei Unko-kun sudah sadar" ujar Naruto yang awalnya marah kemudian berubah menjadi antusias setelah melihat objek yang tadi pingsan sudah kembali sadar dengan tak lupa memanggil guru yang menjaga UKS tersebut.

"Siapa lagi orang aneh ini? Dan juga namaku Kiba, Bukan Unko sialan! Aduh duh persetan dengan rasa sakit ini" tentu saja Kiba tidak terima namanya diganti menjadi kotoran, siapa juga yang mau namanya diganti dengan kotoran? Ia kemudian memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat berteriak-teriak kepada Naruto, well pukulan dari pertarungan tadi yang mengenainya dengan telak.

"Hahh, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa, orang ini otaknya miring, selalu saja salah nama. Dengar, namaku saja diganti jadi Lien, ini yang sudah yang ke 23 kalinya kau tau?" jelas Lee sambil menunjukan wajah frustasinya.

"Ohiya hampir lupa, Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto salam kenal, aku tadi yang mau kau pukul ehh tau-taunya pingsan jadi langsung kubawa deh ke ruang UKS, benarkan Liz?" jelas Naruto memperkenalkan namanya sambil menceritakan kenapa Kiba berada disini.

"Naruto-san. Kumohon sekali saja kau mengucapkan namaku dengan benar, ini sudah yang ke 24 kalinya" balas Lee sambil menangis bombay dan Naruto mendengarnya cuma tersenyum acuh seperti biasa.

"Maa berhubung kau sudah sadar, aku dan si alis tebal ini akan pergi untuk mencari tahu dimana dimana kelas kami berdua" ujar Naruto yang senyum bodohnya masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ohiya apa kau mau aku carikan kelasmu juga? Supaya sekalian, shishishi" tambah Naruto tak lupa dengan ketawa khasnya. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu" tegas Kiba.

"Oh kalau begitu sampai jumpa nee Shizu sensei yang cantik, dan juga cepat sembuh Kuso-kun!" ujar Naruto sambil meninggalkan UKS bersama Lee yang sedang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hoy namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, ingat itu sialan!" ujar Kiba kesal.

"Aduh duh duh persetan rasa sakit ini" Kiba langsung reflek memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Dan juga terimakasih" gumam Kiba pelan.

"Nee Inuzuka-kun kurasa aku akan membersihkan lagi bekas luka diwajah mu, lihat saja darahnya keluar lagi" ujar Shizuka sambil mememberikan Kiba cermin.

"Ahh ha'i, maaf merepotkan sensei" balas Kiba yang awalnya memasang muka garang berubah menjadi manis? setelah melihat Shizuka sensei datang kepadanya.

Hahh dasar genit!

Dilain tempat terlihat seseorang yang sedang tidur berdiri yang hanya dilewati beberapa orang saja dan tidak sedikit juga ada yang memfotonya.

"Hoam, hmm? Dimana aku?" ujar pemuda tersebut setengah sadar.

"Oy Naruto kita dimana?" tanya pemuda tersebut kepada udara kosong? Sadar orang yang ditanya tak menjawab, dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang yang dia ajak bicara mungkin?

"Sialan, dia meninggalkan ku sendirian, awas saja kau rambut tai!" gumam pemuda tersebut aka Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kurang bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Well itu dia chap 2 yang menandai akhirnya Freshmen War dan pemenang dari pertarungan tersebut yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Ohiya fic ini terinspirasi dari Manga Crows dan Crows x Worst. mulai dari latar sekolah yang persis seperti sekolah Suzuran, lalu pembagian kelasnya yakni dengan menamai setiap kelas menggunakan alfabet yaitu dari kelas A sampai kelas E beserta tingkatan kelasnya.

Yaitu: Junior/ Freshmen untuk anak kelas 1, Sophomore untuk anak kelas 2 dan juga Senior untuk anak kelas 3.

Dan juga memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan Suzuran yakni adanya tembok besar yang membatasi KHS boy dan KHS Girl. Dan bagi yang nanya genre fic ini yaoi atau bukan. Jawabannya **Bukan!**.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian, Terimakasih.


	3. Where is my class?

Disebuah kelas yang ricuh terlihat murid-murid yang berwajah mengerikan sedang berbaris rapi untuk memberikan 'donasi' kepada pemuda bertubuh besar yang memakai masker sambil memegangi sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan 'peduli anak yang bersama Hidan, dia sekarat!' dan tak lupa ia sesekali mengucapkan terimakasih kepada setiap orang yang memasukan uangnya kedalam kotak yang ia pegang tersebut.

"Hahh si mata duitan itu selalu saja punya cara untuk menguras uang saku mereka, dan bodohnya mereka masih saja mempercayai si maniak uang itu, hahh menyedihkan" ujar seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu klimis yang disisir kebelakang yang berjongkok sambil merokok dengan santainya.

"Ugh, tubuhku serasa mau hancur" ujar seorang pemuda pucat yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka serta salah satu lubang hidungnya ditutupi kapas guna mencoba meberhentikan aliran darah yang sedari tadi mengalir melalui lubang hidungnya, sambil berusaha bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"Oh kau sudah sadar rupanya, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah keluar sebagai orang terkuat ke 2 diangkatan mu hmm? Hora" ujar seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu klimis yang disisir kebelakang tersebut sambil memberikan pemuda itu sebotol air mineral yang sudah berada disampingnya sejak tadi.

"Jadi aku kalah yah?" gumam pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sai itu dengan memasang wajah murung.

"Maaf kau siapa? dan ini dimana?" tanya Sai dengan sopan sambil menerima air putih yang disodorkan itu.

"Terimakasih" tambahnya kepada pemuda yang memberikannya air putih itu.

"Oh namaku Hidan! Dan kau sekarang sedang berada di ruangan kelas 3, lebih tepatnya kelas 3 E" jelas pemuda yang bernama Hidan itu yang sudah menghabiskan rokoknya itu yang kemudian ia menginjak puntung rokok tersebut agar apinya mati.

Well dia tidak mau membayar uang ganti rugi jika saja gedung sekolah ini terbakar akibat sebuah puntung rokok yang kecil ini.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang yang memiliki badan besar dan memakai masker sambil menghitung uang yang berjalan kearah Sai dan Hidan.

"Oy Kakuzu, bisakah kau memberitahukan kepada mereka kalau si nomor 2 ini sudah sadar?" pinta Hidan kepada orang yang bernama Kakuzu itu.

"Baiklah, tapi 1 langkah 100 yen, bagaimana?" balas Kakuzu yang ikut jongkok disamping Hidan tak lupa dengan mata pebisnisnya(?) yang lumayan meyakinkan.

"Oy mata duitan! Sekali ini saja, tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan uang, hehh pemuda berwajah kakek-kakek?!" tanya Hidan sambil berdiri dengan tiba-tiba sambil menggunakan nada mengejek kearah Kakuzu.

"Kheh bilang saja kau kere, dasar _Playboy_ tak beruang?" balas Kakuzu yang juga yang mulai berdiri dan tak lupa mencontoh gaya Hidan.

Hidan yang dihina oleh Kakuzu pun langsung mencekik Kakuzu dan yang dicekik pun tak mau kalah, dia juga balas mencekik Hidan yang mengakibatkan perkelahian antara mereka berdua, tidak lupa dengan background debu tebal yang didalamnya terlihat dua orang yang saling pukul satu sama lain, serta terlihat pula beberapa orang dikelas itu yang mencoba menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua, yang membuat sang pelerai berakhir babak belur?.

Disisi lain Sai yang melihat pertarungan konyol itu pun hanya menghiraukan dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua yang masih setia saling tonjok-menonjok satu sama lain sehingga memicu terjadinya kericuhan satu kelas yang diakibatkan karena pertarungan mereka berdua.

Hahh dasar Senior yang tidak bisa diandalkan..

Sai kemudian membuka pintu kelas dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas tersebut.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya, nee nomor 2" ujar seorang pemuda berwajah baby face dan berambut jabrik merah aka Sasori yang bersandar tepat di samping pintu yang Sai buka sambil menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap tadi.

Kemudian Sasori membuang rokok yang masih tersisa setengah itu dan tak lupa ia menginjak puntung rokok yang tadi dia hisap itu, kemudian

"Ikut aku, ketua sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" dengan nada tegas kemudian ia beranjak menuju kearah anak tangga yang menuntunnya keatap sekolah, dan meninggalkan Sai yang bingung dengan perintahnya tersebut.

Sai yang mendengarnya pun bingung, dia awalnya ingin menolak tapi ketika mendengar nada tegas dari Sasori membuatnya mau tak mau mengiyakan permintaan tersebut, tanpa ada perlawanan berarti, iapun berjalan dengan susah payah mengikuti Sasori yang sudah menaiki anak tangga tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Atap Sekolah (Akatsuki hideout) 3:48pm.**

Terlihat 4 orang dengan posisi yang berbeda. Kisame yang sedang sibuk memberi makan ikannya yang berada di kolam buatannya yang terbuat dari sebuah tong yang sudah berkarat yang dia modifikasi sedemikian rupa agar dapat menampung Samehadanya alias Ikan kesayangan Kisame.

Lalu beralih ke Deidara yang sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah perangkat listrik sambil mengatakan 'seni adalah sengatan' atau semacamnya dengan tak jarang juga ia berteriak kesakitan sesekali akibat sengatan listrik yang ia rasakan itu.

Kemudaian ada Nagato yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah uhukPornouhuk yang sesekali membuatnya harus mebersihkan darah yang mengalir lewat lubang hidungnya akibat 'hotnya' model dari buku majalah terlarang yang dia lihat.

Dan orang terakhir, yaitu Yahiko sebagai ketua dari geng Akatsuki, dia sedang ngorok diatas sofa buluk kesayangannya yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan dengan posisi kepala yang menggantung. Mungkin kelihatannya tidak nyaman, tapi bagi dia itulah posisi terbaiknya ketika tidur bahkan dia tertidur sangat nyenyak. Lihat saja, air liurnya sudah berjatuhan kelantai, untung saja Nagato sudah menyiapkan mangkuk untuk menampung air liurnya tersebut.

Dan juga mangkuk itu lah yang biasa Nagato gunakan untuk membangunkan ketuanya itu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sungguh kejam kau Nagato.

 ***Srekk***

Terdengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka secara perlahan membuat semua orang yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu yang terbuka tersebut minus Yahiko yang masih tertidur nyenyaknya.

Munculah pemuda berambut merah aka Sasori dan sesorang yang mengikutinya dibelakang aka Sai.

Melihat hal tersebut sontak saja mereka bertiga berdiri meninggalkan aktivitas yang tadi mereka lakukan dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Pesanan datang'" ujar Sasori sambil berjalan melewati mereka bertiga, ia berjalan kearah sofa yang tadi dipakai Nagato, sambil mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan air liur Yahiko dan dengan ketidak ber prikemanusiaannya, Sasori langsung menyiramnya ke wajah Yahiko yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas itu.

 ***Byur***

"Huah Konan-chan maafkan aku" ujar Yahiko setengah sadar setelah disiram oleh Sasori, selang beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai sadar dan menatap garang kearah Sasori yang sedang memainkan handphone nya.

"Oy, yang tadi itu untuk apa hahh?!" ujar Yahiko setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja supaya kau bangun, karena dengan cara yang biasa saja kau tak akan bangun, Ketua pemalas" Balas Sasori yang matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya tersebut.

"Grrr awas kau muka bayi!" geram Yahiko sambil membuka gakurannya yang basah Itu.

"Oy Yahiko, pesananmu sudah datang!" ujar Nagato yang matanya tak lepas dari Sai, guna mencoba mengintimidasi nya bersama Deidara dan Kisame.

"Hmm, maksudmu celana dalam Konan-chan?" ujar Yahiko bersemangat.

"Mana mana? Biar kulihat!" tambah Yahiko sambil berlari kearah trio Akatsuki menghiraukan wajahnya yang masih basah akibat liurnya sendiri.

"Kenapa di otakmu cuma ada celana dalam saja? hahh." Ujar Nagato frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya pusing, maksudku tidak bisakah kau menyembunyikam kecabulanmu sepertiku(?).

Setidaknya seperti itulah yang berada dipikiran Nagato perihal ketuanya yang mesumnya luar biasa, luar biasa seperti hewan liar!.

"Hehh soalnya kau bilang pesanan jadi kukira yang kau maksud itu celana dalam Konan-chan ku!" balas Yahiko tidak terima.

"Ano Yahiko-san, jadi ada apa anda memanggil saya kesini?" ujar Sai sopan sambil menatap Yahiko dengan serius.

"Ah salam kenal nee nomor 2, perkenalkan namaku Yahiko, si monster cabul ini namanya Nagato, nahh lalu yang muka ikan ini namanya. . ."

"Langsung saja Yahiko-san, ada apa anda memanggil saya kesini?" potong Sai yang mulai bosan tapi tetap menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, dan sepertinya dia sudah tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Grr beraninya kau memotong ucapan ketua kami! Kau mau mati hahh?!" ujar Deidara emosi karena ucapan pemimpinnya di potong oleh Juniornya.

"Maa maa, tenanglah Dei. Pertama-tama siapa namamu, dan kelas 1 apa kau gakki?" ujar Yahiko setelah menenangkan Deidara sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai, Shimura Sai, dan maaf aku masih belum mengetahui dimana kelasku" ujar Sai dengan sopan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Sai huh? Maa kalau begitu langsung saja. . ." ujar Yahiko sedikit menggantung.

"Apa kau mau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" tambah Yahiko disertai senyum bersahabatnya yang masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

"Aku. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"I'm the Boss"**

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : [Naruto] Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created by** : Namaa saya

 **Genre** : Action, comedy, school, martial arts, slice of life, etc

 **Pairing** : no pair for today my friend

 **Warning** : Typo berantakan , Alternative Universe, OOC, NoMagic, NoChakra, Just a regular human! and many more

 **Summary** : Konoha Highschool (Boys) sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang yang dalam sejarahnya belum ada yang bisa menaklukan sekolah itu karena kekuatan murid-muridnya bisa dibilang setara satu sama lain. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto berkeinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai KHS Boys, mampukah dia? **NoYaoi!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Koridor Sekolah 3:46 pm.**

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang serius membaca tulisan pada kertas yang tertempel di mading dekat ruangan Kepsek KHS.

"Uwoo! Aku berada dikelas E, yahaha sepertinya ini akan menyenagkan, setelah ini aku akan melakukan push up sebanyak 1000 kali untuk merayakan ini!" ujar sorang pemuda beralis tebal aka Lee dengan semangat yang membara sambil mengambil posisi push up.

"Hmm, ahh dapat! Aku berada dikelas C bersama si putri tidur itu. Shishishi sepertinya tujuanku akan cepat tercapai, baiklah demi merayakannya juga aku akan membantu Lee melakukan 1000 kali push upnya!" ujar Naruto sambil menduduki punggung Lee yang sedang push up.

"11. . .12. . . 13. ."

 ***Brakk***

"Guhhah!" ujar Lee yang terjatuh akibat berat yang ia rasakan di punggungnya itu.

"Oy alis tebal, kenapa kau berhenti?! Bukannya kita sedang merayakan sesuatu dengan push up 1000 kali?!" teriak Naruto kesal yang ikutan terjatuh karena orang yang dia duduki terjatuh juga.

"Grrr, itu karena salah mu Naruto-san! Apa-apaan kau seenaknya menduduki punggungku seenaknya tanpa memberitahuku?!" balas Lee yang ikutan kesal.

"Hehh aku kan cuma membantumu! Dasar tidak tau terimakasih!" ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu.

'Grrr sabar Lee, sabar, jika kau sabar kau akan menjadi orang yang hebat' batin Lee mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau memberitahu ku siapa orang yang terkuat di masing-masing kelas 1 ini, alis tebal?" tanya Naruto kepada Lee setelah mereka berdua berdiri.

"Yosh, serahkan padaku!" ujar Lee dengan semangat.

"Kita mulai dari kelas 1A. Ada Aburame Shino bekas tangan kanan dari Kiba-kun di Smp Nishigawa, menurut rumor yang beredar kekuatannya seimbang dengan Kiba-kun! Gaya bertarung yang dia pakai adalah Karate, pukulan orang ini benar-benar kuat loh! Lalu yang kedua ada Uchiha Sasuke, boss dari Smp Konoha, menurut rumor yang kudengar dia menguasai Smp Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari 6 bulan! Kalau soal gaya bertarung aku masih belum mengetahuinya, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau dia ahli Tinju. Dan kurasa mereka berdua lah yang berpotensi menjadi boss di kelas 1A ini" jelas Lee panjang lebar sambil melihat kembali nama yang tertera di mading.

"Lalu kita pindah ke kelas 1B. Seperti yang kau lihat disini ada pemenang dari pertarungan antara kelas 1 tahun ini yaitu Inuzuka Kiba, orang terkuat dari Smp Nishigawa, gaya bertarung yang dia pakai adalah gaya tarung jalanan. Dan kurasa cuma dia yang berpotensi menguasai kelas 1B ini" jelas Lee dan Naruto yang manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

"Kita berpindah ke kelas 1D, kita langkahi kelas 1C yang mungkin kau bisa mencari tau sendiri siapa yang terkuat disitu karena jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang yang kuat disitu hehe. Oke langsung saja dikelas 1D ada Hyuuga Neji pemenang kejuaraan Judo antar Smp-Sma yang juga mantan boss Smp Konoha yang sayangnya dia dikalahkan oleh murid pindahan dari Smp Tokyo, yakni Uchiha Sasuke yang berada dikelas A tadi, gaya bertarung yang dia pakai cukup banyak tapi sepertinya dia condong ke gaya bertarung Judo.

Lalu yang kedua ada Shimura Sai, dia adalah boss dari Smpku yakni Smp Nakagawa. Orang ini sangat berbahaya karena dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda yang sama-sama berbahayanya, dia juga merupakan Rival dari boss Smp Nishigawa yakni Kiba-kun dengan rekor yang sama, yakni sama-sama menang sebanyak 7 kali dan sekali hasil imbang. Dan kurasa Sai-san lah yang akan menguasai kelas 1D ini" jelas Lee panjang lebar kepada Naruto yang kelihatan tertarik akan penjelasan Lee tersebut. (Disini Lee tidak mengetahui kalau Sai sudah menjadi anak buah Neji, karena semenjak mereka lulus dari Smp mereka sudah jarang bertemu).

"Dan kelas yang terakhir dari angkatan kita, yakni 1E, kelasku. Disini muridnya buas-buas akan tetapi aku akan berusaha menjadi boss dikelas ini, karena sepertinya cuma aku yang memiliki nama yang cukup populer diantara mereka, hihihi" ujar Lee percaya diri sambil terkikik malu di akhir.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus hati-hati Alis tebal, karena disini ada Akimichi Chouji, dia itu sahabatku yang bisa dibilang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang bisa membuatmu frustasi jika kau melawannya" ujar Naruto dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Benarkah itu Naruto-san? Apa dia memiliki tubuh yang besar? Apa kah dia jago berkelahi dan. . . Apakah dia menggigit?" tanya Lee secara beruntun sambil mendekati Naruto dan berbisik diakhir pertanyaanya.

"Huh tanya satu-satu dong, yang terpenting dia punya badan yang besar yang dengan mudah kau kenali, tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau memanggilnya gendut, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya" jawab Naruto sambil mengorek emas (baca: mengupil) yang berada didalam hidungnya dengan khidmat.

Lee yang mendengarnya kemudian mulai mencoba membayangkan sosok Chouji yang di definisikan oleh Naruto tersebut.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua terlihat lah seorang pemuda berambut nanas alias Shikamaru yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah yang berat disertai dengan wajah yang kurang bersahabat.

Shikamaru tersebut mulai mendekat kearah Naruto dan Lee yang sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain, dia kemudian melompat dan melakukan tendangan terbang kearah Naruto yang sedang asik mengupil, merasakan ada bahaya yang mengincar kepalanya, dengan sigap ia menghindari tendangan tersebut yang pada akhirnya tendangan itu mengenai orang lain yang berada disebelah Naruto, yakni Lee yang sedang melamun dan membuat Lee seketika tak sadarkan diri.

 ***Duak***

"Oy apa-apaan kau baru datang langsung main tendang-tendang hah?!" ujar Naruto yang masih belum melepaskan kelingkingnya dari lubang hidungnya.

"Grrr, sialan kau, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian saat aku tertidur hahh!?" balas Shikamaru kesal kepada sahabatnya yang mulai menempelkan upilnya ke dahi Lee yang sedang pingsan.

"Kheh kau pikir aku siapamu huh? Pengasuhmu? Dasar putri tidur manja!" balas Naruto yang sudah berdiri menghadap Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek.

"Grrr, awas kau lain kali akan kubunuh kau rambut tai!" geram Shikamaru sambil pergi kearah mading untuk mencari namanya dan di kelas mana dia ditempatkan menghiraukan Naruto yang kembali menjahili Lee yang masih pingsan. Lihat saja, dia sudah mencoret-coret wajah Lee menggunakan spidol yang entah darimana dia dapatkan itu.

"Shishishi, kau terlihat kuat nee Alis tebal" gumam Naruto sambil tertawa jahil setelah berhasil mencoret-coret wajah Lee, dia menyambungkan alis Lee yang tebal menggunakan spidol, menggambar cakaran masing-masing 3 garis dikedua pipi Lee, persis seperti miliknya, dan tidak lupa menambahkan kumis serta janggut ke wajah Lee yang malang itu.

Hahh dasar monster

"Oy Baka, ayo kita melihat-lihat kelas kita, sekalian menendang pantat murid-murid yang disitu" ujar Shikamaru santai kepada Naruto yang sedang asik memfoto wajah Lee yang bisa dibilang 'tampan' itu.

"Shishishi, dengan wajah seperti ini kau akan mendapatkan wanita pujaanmu" gumam Naruto sambil tertawa seperti biasa.

"Oy Baka, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai emosi karena lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Iya iya aku dengar kok, dan jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak mau bertarung dengan orang yang sudah babak belur, apa kau lupa kalau semua anak kelas 1 tadi melakukan pertarungan di aula? Lagipula mereka semua sudah diusir pulang oleh Kepala sekolah, jadi jangan heran kalau lantai 1 sudah kosong" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan telah memasukan ponselnya yang tadinya dia gunakan untuk memfoto wajah Lee yang 'tampan' itu.

"Hmm benar juga, tumben otakmu bekerja dengan normal. Jangan bilang itu efek dari pukulanku tadi pagi?" ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya dan mulai membakar ujung rokok tersebut.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memulai rencanamu untuk menguasai sekolah ini jika bukan sekarang? Besok tidak mungkin karena besok hari minggu, fuhh" tambah Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan tenang.

"Hmm, terserah kau saja, aku malas memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu" balas Naruto sambil berjongkok di samping Shikamaru.

"Hahh dasar kau ini, Baiklah bagaimana kalau lusa saja? Kurasa keadaan mereka (kelas 1) sebagian besar sudah pulih, jadi kurasa kita bisa melaksanakannya dengan _fair_ tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka" usul Shikamaru yang kemudian ikut-ikutan berjongkok disamping Naruto.

"Oke aku setuju, jadi lusa nanti kau harus bangun lebih cepat nee putri tidur? Shishishi" ujar Naruto menerima usulan dari Shikamaru tak lupa dengan ketawa khasnya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, lusa adalah pijakan pertama kita sebelum meraih puncak kejayaan kita di Sekolah terkutuk ini" ujar Shikamaru yang telah berdiri sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya guna melihat waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya yakni pukul 3:59 pm, tak lama setelah itu terdengarlah bunyi bell Sekolah yang menandai akhir dari kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini.

"Yeay akhirnya, oy Shikamaru ayo pulang" ajak Naruto bersemangat pada Shikamaru dan berjalan meninggalkan Lee yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Atap Sekolah (Akatsuki hideout) 3:50 pm.**

"Aku menolak!" ujar Sai dengan tegas.

Kisame yang mendengar itupun langsung merangsak maju kearah Sai dan kemudian ia mencekik leher Sai dan perlahan-lahan mengangkatnya keudara, Deidara yang melihat Kisame melakukan itu, ikut terpancing untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada juniornya yang kurang ajar itu, Nagato yang melihat Deidara maju untuk melayangkan pukulannya tersebut pun tak tinggal diam, dia kemudian dengan sigap menahan Deidara yang sudah terlihat emosi itu.

Yahiko yang melihat Deidara sudah ditenangkan oleh Nagato pun hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kisame yang masih setia mencekik leher Sai tersebut.

"Kisame, hentikan itu!" tegas Yahiko kepada Kisame yang masih mencekik leher Sai itu.

"Tidak akan! Penolakan sama dengan penghinaan, terlebih lagi kau yang langsung yang mengajaknya bergabung, jadi ini adalah hinaan 2 kali lipat bagi Akatsuki!" balas Kisame yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Guhh"

"Kubilang hentikan" ujar Yahiko dengan nada datar dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat. Kisame yang melihat itupun hanya bisa keringat dingin, dan kemudian melepas Sai secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Sai tersungkur kebawah.

"Hahh, tidak bisakah kalian tenang dan menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu?" ujar Yahiko kembali dengan nada normalnya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menolaknya gakki?" tambah Yahiko sambil berjalan kearah Sai yang masih tersungkur, dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Sai sambil membantu Sai duduk.

"Ughh, terimakasih" ujar Sai yang tak lupa ber terimakasih setelah dibantu duduk oleh Yahiko.

"Aku menolaknya karena, karena aku sudah memiliki geng ku sendiri, aku hanya tidak mau berkhianat kepada temanku" jelas Sai dengan kepada Yahiko. Yahiko mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Maa kurasa semuanya sudah jelas, kau boleh pergi" ujar Yahiko yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat awalnya tadi menghiraukan wajah cengo dari teman-temannya minus Sasori yang masih sibuk bermain handphonenya, kemudian ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sai yang masih terus menatapnya.

"Kalau kau butuh saran atau bantuan, kau boleh datang kesini, tenang saja mereka tidak menggigit kok!" ujar Yahiko yang tersenyum dibalik bahunya.

"Ha'i, terimakasih Yahiko-san!" balas Sai tersenyum dan kemudian berusaha berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan atap itu.

'Kuharap suatu hari aku bisa menjadi sepertinya! Dia sangat hebat sebagai Ketua' batin Sai yang makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Oy Yahiko! Kenapa kau melarangku membuatnya pingsan? Ini seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya langsung menghajar orang yang menghinamu walau tidak sengaja!" ujar Kisame kesal sambil kembali berjalan ke tempat awalnya yakni kolam ikan buatannya.

"Iya kau seperti bukan dirimu, kau menjadi terlalu lembek seperti orang tua un!" ujar Deidara yang dihadiahi lemparan mangkuk bekas air liur Yahiko. Dan pelaku tersebut adalah Yahiko sendiri yang membuat kepala Deidara benjol sebesar bola tenis?.

"Oy aku punya alasan sendiri kau tau?" sergah Yahiko garang tidak terima dikatakan lembek oleh lelaki yang memiliki rambut banci(?) tersebut.

"Dan apakah alasan itu?" celetuk Sasori yang sedang berbaring disamping Nagato yang kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh kemampuannya, karena kurasa dia bisa menjadi ketua yang baik dimasa depan, lagipula tidak ada untungnya menghajar orang yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi sempurnanya" jawab Yahiko sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya disofa kesayangannya itu, menghiraukan wajah cengo dari semua teman-temannya tersebut.

"Bangunkan aku kalu sudah bell pulang ya? Hoam, Konan-chan aku datang!" tambah Yahiko yang mulai menutup matanya selang beberapa detik dia langsung tertidur pulas dihiasi dengan suara dengkuran yang tidak nyaman ditelinga, sehingga membuat yang lain heran, 'bagaimana bisa dia tidur secepat itu?' begitulah pikir mereka semua.

Well kalian belum tahu saja kemampuan si putri tidur yang kecepatan melayang ke dunia mimpinya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dibanding dengan pemimpin mereka ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara bell pulang yang Yahiko maksud.

 ***Kriiing***

Mendengar bunyi bell yang dimaksud oleh Yahiko membuat Sasori, Nagato, Kisame dan Deidara mulai meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa membangunkan ketua mereka yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak sambil sesekali mengigaukan seseorang yang dia panggil Konan-channya itu.

Hahh dasar teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

 **Gerbang Sekolah KHS Boys 4:13 pm.**

Terlihat sekitar 40 orang memarkirkan motor di depan gerbang sekolah KHS Boys serta memakai jaket Ramones/ jaket geng motor berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar ban yang terbakar dibelakang seragam mereka dan beberapa diantaranya membawa benda tumpul, sambil memanggil nama Yahiko untuk keluar.

Dan tak jauh dari situ terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tak jauh dari tempat itu yang baru saja keluar dari gedung Sekolah.

"Nee Shikamaru, siapa mereka itu? Dan juga siapa Yahiko itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru dengan nada santai.

"Melihat dari gambar dibelakang seragam mereka kurasa nama geng mereka adalah _Red Wheel Konoha (RWK),_ salah satu geng motor yang brutal didaerah ini dan kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari Sekolah rival yakni Sekolah Industri Inuzuka.

Aku sarankan kau untuk menjauhi mereka karena mereka sangat berbahaya. Dan juga soal Yahiko, menurutku dia adalah salah satu orang yang terkuat disini, melihat banyaknya jumlah dari anggota _RWK_ yang datang kesini mencarinya dan juga beberapa diantaranya membawa senjata". Jelas Shikamaru secara rinci kepada Naruto yang terlihat mengembangkan senyum jahilnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian berjalan kearah kerumunan itu.

"Oy kau mau apa Baka? Jangan bilang kau mau buat masalah dengan mereka?" ujar Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Shishishi, tidak kok aku hanya ingin mereka mengganti nama orang yang mereka cari, dari Yahiko menjadi Naruto, shishishi" jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat dan tak lupa dengan ketawa khasnya. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya facepalm.

'Kurasa percuma aku menakut-nakutinya tadi, bukannya merasa takut malah aku membuatnya semakin bersemangat, hahh si bodoh itu'

Naruto kemudian menghampiri anggota _RWK_ itu, Naruto mulai berbicara kepada mereka dengan tak lupa sedikit bercanda yang pada akhirnya membuat gerombolan tersebut marah, dan salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba melesakan pukulan kepada Naruto yang menghindari pukulan itu dengan mudah.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto sedang bertarung sendirian melawan orang-orang itu hanya menguap sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Hahh kurasa membuang sedikit tenaga dihari pertama tidak buruk" ujar Shikamaru sambil berlari kearah Naruto guna membantu sahabatnya melawan orang-orang itu.

Naruto melesakan pukulan _hook_ kanannya kepada pemuda 1 yang mendekat kearahnya yang mengenai telak wajahnya dan membuat orang itu terlempar kebelakang, tak berhenti disitu, Naruto berlari ke orang itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat dan melakukan _Superman_ _punch_ kearah pemuda 2 yang berada di belakang pemuda 1 yang Naruto pukul tadi sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh pingsan akibat kuatnya pukulan dari Naruto tersebut.

Naruto yang sibuk melempar pukulan sana sini kepada gerombolan yang terus berdatangan kepadanya tidak menyadari bahwa ada 2 orang dibelakangnya yang bersiap untuk memukul kepalanya menggunakan stick baseball yang mengarah ke kaki dan kepalanya.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Shikamaru datang dari samping kiri mereka dengan tendangan terbang andalannya kearah mereka berdua dan mengenai telak dua orang tersebut sehingga membuat mereka terlempar kearah kerumunan yang mau maju mengeroyok Naruto.

Setelah kakinya mendarat ia kemudian kembali melepaskan tendangannya ke arah samping kiri Naruto guna melindungi Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya yaitu, pukul, tendang, tangkis dan melakukan _counter_ dengan sangat keras, yang sudah membuat 12 orang telah terkapar ditanah akibat aksi dari Naruto itu dan ditambah 3 orang yang telah Shikamaru jatuhkan sehingga tersisa 25 orang.

Orang-orang dari _RWK_ yang melihat itu pun langsung menerapkan formasi Dinding, yakni membuat lingkaran mengelilingi objek/ musuh guna mempersempit gerak-gerik musuh itu sendiri.

Melihat hal yang tidak menguntungkan tersebut pun mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto saling memunggungi satu sama lain sambil menangkis pukulan yang terarah kepada meraka.

"Hahh hahh, kalau begini kita bisa kalah!" ujar Shikamaru terengah-engah sambil sibuk menangkis pukulan yang mengarah kepadanya yang sayangnya beberapa pukulan masuk mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya saking banyaknya pukulan yang dilesakkan oleh anggota _RWK_ kepadanya dan sambil sesekali melakukan _counter_ dengan kuat.

"Gukh, Shikamaru tekuk kan lututmu" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Shikamaru yang sudah terlihat kecapean itu. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Shikamaru langsung melakukan apa yang Naruto minta, dengan gerakan yang cepat dia menundukan badan dan menekukan lutut kanannya.

Anggota _RWK_ yang melihat salah satu dari musuhnya menundukan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba pun membuat mereka semakin merangsek maju tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka telah masuk perangkap Naruto.

Melihat anggota _RWK_ maju, Naruto pun langsung memijakan kakinya ke paha Shikamaru yang kemudian melompat dan melakukan tendangan sapuan kearah kepala anggota _RWK_ yang berada dekat dengan mereka berdua, 11 anggota _RWK_ yang terkena tendangan Naruto pun langsung terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak teman-temannya yang tepat berada dibelakangnya sehingga tersisa 14 orang lagi.

Melihat lawan-lawannya yang berjatuhan, Naruto dan Shikamaru tak mau membuang kesempatan emas tersebut, mereka langsung berlari maju kearah lawan yang masih sadar yang sedang tertindih oleh teman-temannya yang terkena oleh tendangan yang tadi dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah mendekati target mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru mulai melesakan tendangan kearah wajah dan kepala lawan mereka yang berusaha berdiri, sehingga lawan mereka tersisa 10! Naruto dan Shikamaru kemudian mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hahh hahh, oy Shikamaru kau masih sanggup berapa orang?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru ditengah acara mengambil nafas mereka berdua.

"Hahh hahh, kurasa aku masih bisa melawan 7 orang" jawab Shikamaru yang sama terengah-engah juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku 5 kau 5" balas Naruto sambil merangsek kedepan kearah lawan yang menuju kearah mereka berdua tanpa memeinta persetujuan dari Shikamaru soal jumlah lawan yang mereka lawan masing-masing.

"Hahh, yang kuminta 7 malah dikasih 5, tidak apalah" gumam Shikamaru yang ikut maju kearah kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Kelas 3E, 4:02 pm.**

Terlihat penghuni kelas 3E yang berserakan dilantai yang diakibatkan oleh 2 orang yang masih mengunci satu sama lain.

"Oy apa yang terjadi disini? dan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan huh?" tanya sesorang berambut merah emo alias Nagato kepada 2 objek yang masih belum melepaskan kuncian mereka.

"Hahh, Dei lakukan seperti biasa" ujar Nagato kepada Deidara.

"Ossu!" balas Deidara sambil mengeluarkan alat kejut listriknya kemudian dia mengarahkan kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu yang masih saling mengunci, hingga terdengar teriakan sakit dari mereka berdua.

 ***Bzzt* "GAAAHHH"**

Kuncian dari mereka berdua pun terlepas. Kakuzu dan Hidan yang disetrum pun menatap garang kearah pelaku yang menyetrum mereka berdua.

"Itu untuk apa Rambut Tai/ Banci?!" ujar Hidan dan Kakuzu secara bersamaan, kening Deidara pun berkedut akibat mendengarkan hinaan dari mereka berdua, ia langsung maju dengan cepat menyetrum mereka kembali, dan adegan kejar-kejaran pun dimulai, dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang berlari serta Deidara yang mengejar mereka.

"Hahh, seharusnya aku tau akan seperti ini" ujar Nagato frustasi, Sasori dan Kisame hanya bisa ber sweatdrop ria melihat teman-teman mereka yang bisa dibilang unik itu.

tak lama kemudian terdengar suara motor dan suara seseorang yang berteriak dari luar hedung sekolah sehingga membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan absurd mereka.

 ***Brrumm*Brrumm***

"HOYY YAHIKO, KELUAR KAU BANCI!, APA KAU TAKUT HAHH?! DASAR LEMAH"

Sontak semua yang berada dikelas itu pun langsung menengokan kepala mereka keluar, minus murid-murid yang pingsan akibat melerai perkelahian antara Kakuzu dan Hidan, guna melihat siapa yang berteriak memanggil nama orang terkuat saat ini di KHS Boys ini aka Yahiko.

" _Red Wheel Konoha_ kah? Kalian tunggu disini akan aku bereskan mereka" ujar Nagato santai kepada anggota Akatsuki yang berada disitu.

Baru saja Nagato membuka pintu dia dihentikan oleh Sasori.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk melawan mereka Nagato-san" ujar Sasori yang pandangannya tak lepas dari objek yang dia pandang, yakni pemuda berambut kuning yang bertarung sendirian.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, Nagato dan yang lainnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka keluar sambil melihat apa yang terjadi, dan membuat Nagato membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang bertarung.

'Itu Naruto! Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan disini?! Jangan-jangan dia masuk disekolah ini? Ini gawat!" batin Nagato panik.

"Apa kau pikir dia bisa menang seorang diri jangan bercanda" ujar Kisame tidak percaya melihat kekuatan pukulan anak tersebut.

"Lebih tepatnya 2 orang, lihat ada yang membantunya" ujar Sasori dengan santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pertarungan tersebut.

Para anggota Akatsuki yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat pertarungan itu, minus Nagato yang gelisah.

Dan ekspresi mereka berubah ketika melihat 2 orang yang mencuri perhatian mereka, di lingkari oleh anggota _RWK_.

"Formasi itu, mereka akan kalah" ujar Deidara kecewa karena pertarungan yang menurutnya menarik itu akan segera berakhir. Sampai-sampai terjadi lah teknik yang dilakukan oleh Naruto yakni tendangan sapuan mengenai kepala lawannya yang membuat formasi _RWK_ yang dikenal sulit dihancurkan itu roboh.

"Uwooo, Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukan tendangan di posisi seperti itu!" ujar Deidara kaget dan kagum dengan gerakan kombinasi Naruto dan Shikamaru itu, dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Kembali Ke Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru saja menjatuhkan 4 orang anggota _RWK_ sehingga tersisa 6 orang, yang membuat mereka mau tak mau menghadapi masing-masing 3 orang dari anggota _RWK_ tersebut, yang keenamnya memegang benda tumpul.

"Hahh hahh, tetap konsentrasi Shika!" ujar Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri mengingatkan Shikamaru yang keseimbangannya sudah mulai memburuk.

"Hahh hahh, aku tau itu, hahh hahh" balas Shikamaru terengah-engah, melihat Naruto lengahpun membuat 3 orang anggota _RWK_ yang dihadapan Naruto tidak tinggal diam, mereka bertiga langsung maju secara bersamaan kearah Naruto.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya pun mebulatkan kedua matanya dan mencoba memperingati Naruto,

"Naruto awas!" teriak Shikamaru kearah Naruto yang langsung menglihkan pandangannya kedepan.

 ***Dak*Dak*Tap***

Dua hantaman dari benda tumpul itu berhasil mengenai kepalanya sehingga membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, akan tetapi pukulan yang terakhir berhasil dia tangkap, kemudian Naruto langsung menarik secara paksa pipa besi yang ia tangkap itu dan otomatis membuat pemiliknya ikut tertarik, tak menyiakan kesempatan itu Naruto kemudian menyarangkan tendangannya kearah wajah si pemilik pipa besi tersebut sehingga membuat orang itu terjungkal kebelakang dan akhirnya pingsan. Tersisa 2!.

Melihat temannya di tendang seperti itu, 2 orang tidak tinggal diam dan kembali melancarkan serangan kearah Naruto.

 ***Syut***

Pukulan pertama yang mengincar kepalanya meleset, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sehingga pukulan tersebut lewat begitu saja, kemudian Naruto melakukan _counter_ berupa _Back_ _kick_ yang berhasil ditangkis tapi tetap membuat lawannya terdorong jauh kebelakang dikarenakan power dari tendangan itu bisa dibilang 'terlalu kuat' untuk ditangkis.

 ***Tak***

Pukulan yang kedua berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto. Kemudian dengan sangat cepat ia menendang orang yang pukulannya berhasil dia tangkis dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat orang tersebut terdorong kebelakang.

Dan dengan cepat, Naruto memukul tangan lawannya hingga stick baseballnya terjatuh, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut Naruto langsung mengambil stick milik lawannya tersebut dan langsung memukulkannya kearah leher sang lawan hingga membuat lawannya tersebut pingsan akibat kerasnya benda besi tersebut beradu dengan leher orang tersebut. Tersisa 1 orang!.

Orang yang tersisa tersebut hanya bisa gemetar melihat temannya dengan cepat dikalahkan oleh orang yang didepannya itu.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya k-kau?!" tanya orang tersebut takut.

"Aku? Maa kau bisa memanggilku orang tampan yang tersesat" ujar Naruto nyeleneh sambil membuang stick yang tadi dia pegang dan kemudian maju menerjang dengan cepat kearah lawannya yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ini buat darah yang ada dikepalaku!" teriak Naruto melayangkan pukulan lurus tangan kirinya kearah mata kanan sang lawan tak berhenti disitu, dia melanjutkan combonya tersebut dengan melakukan _jab,_ _straight_ dan _hook_ menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan cepat kearah wajah lawannya tersebut, kemudian Naruto menarik kepala lawannya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke lutut kanannya, dan kemudian ia melakukan variasi pukulan yang cepat menggunakan tangan kanannya, dengan cepat memukul sisi perut kiri, rusuk kiri lalu pindah kewajahnya bagian kiri lawannya, sehingga membuat lawannya terlempar kesamping dan dengan cepat Naruto melancarkan serangan penutup yakni _D_ _rop Kick_ yang mengarah tepat ke wajah lawannya.

"Dan ini yang terakhir! **ORRYAAA!** ".

 ***Syut* Garkk***

Orang tersebut terlempar jauh menabrak gerbang besi dan membuat gerbang tersebut roboh, yang diakibatkan oleh tendangan super kuat yang dilakukan oleh Naruto itu sendiri,

Disisi lain, ketika Naruto sedang asik menyiksa lawannya, Shikamaru tak mau kalah dan dia juga berhasil menjatuhkan 2 lawannya menggunakan pipa besi yang dia pegang tersebut , sehingga menyisakan 1 orang saja.

"Hahh hahh, itulah akibatnya jika kau melawan si monster kuning itu!" ujar Shikamaru kepada lawan yang terkena combo mengerikan dari Naruto.

"Hahh hahh, O-oy apa temanmu itu manusia?" tanya lawan Shikamaru aka anggota _RWK_ sambil keringat dingin menyaksikan temannya disiksa secara mengerikan oleh pemuda kuning yang sedang mengambil nafas itu.

"Maa, bisa iya bisa juga tidak" jawab Shikamaru sambil membuang pipa besi yang berada di tangannya.

"Kurasa aku juga akan menunjukan kemampuanku disini, bersiaplah!" ujar Shikamaru berlari menerjang kearah lawannya yang sudah memasang posisi siaga. Shikamaru langsung melesakan tendangan menusuk kearah perut, akan tetapi masih bisa ditahan menggunakan stick baseball yang di pegang oleh lawannya tersebut.

Shikamaru yang tendangannya ditahan tak kehabisan akal, dia menarik kaki kanan yang tadi dia pakai menendang kemudian melakukan _Low kick_ yang mengarah ke kaki kiri lawannya tersebut hingga membuat lawannya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan dengan cepat dia kembali menggunakan kaki kanannya tersebut untuk menendang kearah rusuk kiri lawannya yang membuat tubuh lawannya semakin miring kekiri hingga tubuhnya terlihat seperti membentuk huruf C dan dengan cepat diakhiri dengan _Roundhouse_ kick yang masih menggunakan kaki kanannya, dan membuat lawannya terlempar kesamping dengan sangat cepat.

Lawannya mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan ketika ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dia dengan cepat menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sudah berada didepannya, dengan gerakan _slow_ _motion_ , Shikamaru menggunakan gerakan penutup andalan yang ia namakan _Sweet_ _Chin_ _Music_ yang dengan telak mengenai dagu dari lawannya.

 ***Brakk***

Dan berakhirlah pertarungan yang berat sebelah tersebut, yang dimenangkan oleh 2 orang anak kelas 1 dan membuat murid-murid disekitarnya bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

"Hahh hahh apa-apaan mereka itu? Mereka benar-benar pecundang yang hanya bisa melihatjuniornya kesusahan tanpa menolong sedikitpun" geram Shikamaru yang masih ngos-ngosan ketika mendengar tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para Seniornya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia berlari-lari memutari lapangan tersebut sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertarungannya tersebut.

"Hahh sih bodoh itu" ujar Shikamaru yang sudah mengembalikan degupan jantungnya yang sejak tadi tidak beraturan akibat melakukan gerakan yang sangat cepat itu.

"Oy Naruto ayo kita pulang, aku tidak mau menaiki kereta malam!" seru Shikamaru kepada Naruto, sambil berjalan keluar gerbang Sekolah KHS tersebut.

Ketika dia melewati gerbang tersebut, dia melihat seseorang yang memakai topeng spiral sambil bersandar di dinding dengan bersidekap dada memanggilnya mendekat.

"Ah halo, kau sangat hebat tadi, kau membuatku kaget loh dengan tendangan terakhirmu itu" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang melengking sambil menirukan gaya Shikamaru.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, kau memanggilku bukan karena ingin memujikan?" tanya Shikamaru to the point, jujur dia sangat lelah dia tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk hal yang bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Hehh, tipikal Keluarga Nara, sangat cerdas menyimpulkan sesuatu" ujar orang tersebut yang suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat berat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan..".

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik, aku sudah punya geng sendiri" tolak Shikamaru dengan tegas.

"Hehh kalau begitu akan ku habisi kau disini!" Ujar pria tersebut dan dengan cepat dia sudah mencengkram leher Shikamaru.

"Ukhh" Shikamaru langsung reflek memegangi tangan yang mencekiknya itu, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan yang bisa dikatakan sangat kuat itu.

Bersamaan saat itu juga, Naruto muncul sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kalian berdua sedang lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang masih memasang wajah herannya.

"Ahh halo, kami sedang bermain 'kau kalah kau tercekik' kau mau ikut?" ujar pria tersebut yang suaranya kembali melengking.

"Wahh bolehkah aku ikut? Aku sangat hebat dalam mencekik seseorang shishishi" ujar Naruto demgan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya, well bagi Naruto ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang merasakan cengkraman orang tersebut melemah pun langsung melepaskan lehernya dari tangan pria itu. Setelah itu dia menarik kerah baju Naruto menjauhi orang tersebut.

"Oy kenapa kau menarik ku? Aku kan mau main" ujar Naruto kesal kearah Shikamaru,

"Itu tidak penting, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah membersihkan luka sialan ini" balas Shikamaru sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tak menemukan orang yang meremas wajahnya tadi.

'Apa dia hantu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku merasakan dengan jelas kalau dia manusia' batin Shikamaru mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang menakuti anak-anak yang lewat dengan darah yang berada di wajahnya.

Shikamaru melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop. Dan tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ohiya Naruto, tadi kau bilang apa ke mereka sampai-sampai mereka marah?" tanya Shikamaru perihal awal mula terjadinya kejadian tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Hmm? Aku hanya bilang wajah mereka jelek, dan mereka tidak cocok menggunakan motor sebagus itu, ehh mereka marah dan mulai menyerangku, padahal aku kan berbicara jujur!" jelas Naruto sambil memasang pose memberitahu.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya kembali ber sweatdrop ria 'Pantas saja mereka marah, mulut ini anak tajam sekali!'.

.

.

.

 **Ruang Kelas 3E, 4:33 pm.**

"Me-mereka menang!" ujar Deidara tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

"Iya kau benar, aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya!" sahut Hidan dan diikuti oleh anggukan murid lainnya termasuk korban perkelahian antara Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sudah sadar dari acara tidak sadarkan diri mereka(?).

"Oy Nagato sepertinya mereka anak kelas 1 juga, tapi kenapa kita tidak melihatnya saat Freshmen War terjadi?" tanya Deidara kepada Nagato bingung.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" balas Nagato acuh sambil membatin 'Naruto menjadi sangat kuat saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya! Kau benar-benar tak bisa ditebak nee, percuma aku khawatir tadi' sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian ia berbalik tak lupa mengajak mereka untuk pulang.

.

.

.

 **Koridor Sekolah, 7:00 pm.**

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang baring tak sadarkan diri, tak lama setelah itu jari-jarinya mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan, mengindikasikan bahwa orang itu tidak mati.

"Ughh dimana ini?" ujar orang tersebut,

"Ehh kok gelap?" tambah orang tersebut bingung yang ternyata bernama Lee itu. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan hpnya dari saku celananya dan kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya setelah melihat jam yang terpampang di hpnya,

"I-ini sudah malam?! Sialan kenapa aku bisa pingsan selama ini dan siapa yang membuatku pingsan?" gumam Rock Lee mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, terakhir yang ia ingat dia sedang bercerita dengan Naruto dan beberapa menit kemudian pandangannya langsung gelap gulita.

"Masa bodohlah nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Naruto-san kenapa bisa aku pingsan di tempat ini" dengan buru-buru dia bangkit dan berlari kearah pintu, tapi ketika dia meraih knop pintu dia melihat bayangan dan juga mendengar suara.

"Grrr awas saja kalian, akan kupatahkan tulang-tulang kalian dan akan ku berikan kepada anjing Kakashi! Tunggu saja!" ujar orang tersebut yang membuat Lee tanpa bertele-tele langsung lari ketakutan tanpa mengecek pemilik suara tersebut.

"Huhh siapa disana?" ujar orang tadi alias Yahiko yang nasibnya sama dengan Lee yakni ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya saat ia sedang simulasi mati(?) itu.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu?! Uwaaa" Yahiko langsung berlari keluar gedung Sekolah tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh tak lupa dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

Hahh dasar penakut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Well itu dia chap 3, disini sudah saya tunjukan hampir semua anggota Akatsuki serta sifat ke mereka yang unik-unik, mungkin di chap depan akan dipenuhi dengan pertarungan dari beberapa karakter untuk mencoba menguasai kelasnya. Dan soal penampilan, mereka semua memakai gakuran hitam yang terbuka tanpa mengancingkan kancing dari gakuran tersebut. Well lebih gampangnya kalian bisa liat di google.

.

.

.

Sekian, Terimakasih.


	4. The Demon hand is back!

**Gedung Sekolah - Kelas 2A, Saturday at 4:27pm.**

Di hari yang sama, ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru 'membantai' 40 anggota _RWK_. Terlihat 2 orang yang berdiri memandang takjub kearah gerbang sekolah yang tadinya digunakan sebagai 'arena bertarung' oleh 2 murid KHS yang baru saja selesai bertarung melawan 40 orang anggota _Red Wheel Konoha (RWK)._

"Nee Itachi kurasa ada hal yang lebih menarik dari si pucat itu" ujar senang seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi dari orang yang dia ajak bicara itu.

"Hn kurasa kau benar Shisui, sekarang aku tak ragu untuk menghapus si pucat itu dari rencana yang telah kubuat" balas pemuda yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu sambil memejamkan matanya disertai senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena kurasa aku telah mendapatkan yang lebih dari si pucat itu maupun si pemenang Freshmen War tahun ini" tambah Itachi sambil membuka matanya, menunjukan tatapan yang dingin.

"Maa kurasa dengan tambahan 3 orang yang kuat seperti Sasuke-kun, Shika-kun dan Baka Naru, Uchiha Empire akan berjaya melampaui Uchiha Empire generasi pertama maupun generasi emas" balas Shisui sambil menunjukan senyum percaya dirinya.

"Hn tentu saja" ujar Itachi sambil menunjukan _Evil smirknya_ 'Dengan begini, aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan Akatsuki, terutama si _Playboy_ busuk itu!' batin Itachi yang masih tersenyum mengerikan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka secara paksa yang mau tak mau membuat 2 penghuni kelas itu menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

 ***Srek***

Terlihat seorang pria bertopeng spiral sedang menyeret seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dibelakangnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kurasa rencana kita akan sedikit berubah, karena anak ini tetap masuk Uchiha Empire, dan juga kurasa 2 anak itu akan terus ku pantau, karena salah satu dari mereka lumayan susah untuk diajak kerjasama" ujar Pria Bertopeng sambil meletakan pemuda yang tadi diseretnya kehadapan 2 pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menolerir penolakan kedua! Jika anak itu masih menolak, akan ku hancurkan kepalanya!" tambah pria bertopeng Tobi sambil menunjukan sorot mata yang mengerikan dibalik topengnya tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Kheh, kau kejam seperti biasanya, Tobi-san!" ujar Itachi sambil memandang Tobi dengan _Evil smirknya._

'Semenjak kejadian itu, kau mulai berubah Itachi' batin Shisui sambil memandang Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Shisui, urus anak ini" ujar Itachi meninggalkan kelas tersebut bersama si Pria Bertopeng. Shisui pun hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah dua orang tersebut hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hahh, tahun ini semakin rumit saja, tapi pertama-tama aku harus membawa anak ini ke Rumah Sakit, kurasa hidungnya patah, mengingat pertarungan yang dia lakukan tadi melawan si pemenang Freshmen War itu selalu mengincar hidungnya" gumam Shisui panjang lebar sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungan yang tadi pagi ia saksikan.

Kemudian ia menangkat tubuh anak tersebut dan menaikannya ke bahu kanannya, kemudian ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas tersebut menuju Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital, Saturday at 4:50 pm.**

Terlihat 2 orang yang berbeda posisi, dimana orang pertama yakni Shisui yang sedang duduk bersidekap dada sambil melihat perawat-perawat cantik yang sedang berlalu lalang didepannya dengan ekspresi datar.

'Yeah, akhirnya aku bisa cuci mata juga, setelah sekian lama terjebak di Sekolah yang hanya berisi lelaki biadap itu' batin Shisui yang melihat kearah salah satu anggota tubuh dari perawat itu.

'Woww yang sana pantatnya besar sekali' tambah Shisui yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya, sehingga orang-orang yang melihatnya tak berpikir macam-macam karena ekspresinya yang sangat datar bagaikan 'tembok' itu.

Hahh dasar mesum muka tembok!.

Dan orang kedua berada didalam dalam ruangan UGD, yang sedang terbaring pingsan di ranjang UGD tersebut, kepala pemuda tersebut dibaluti oleh lilitan perban yang memerah dibagia depan kepalanya, tidak lupa dibagian hidungnya juga ditutupi oleh kapas besar yang dililit menggunakan 3 buah plaster secara horizontal sebagai alat perekatnya, dan juga beberapa plaster yang mengiasi wajahnya tersebut.

"Ugh, dimana ini?" gumam orang tersebut sambil mencoba bangkit dari acara berbaringnya tersebut.

Shisui yang mendengar suara dari orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu pun membuat dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung masuk kedalam ruang UGD untuk memastikan bahwa orang tersebut sudah sadar.

"Yoo, bagaimana tidurmu gakki? Apakah nyenyak?" tanya Shisui memasang wajah ramah.

"K-kau! Pria bertopeng!" balas pemuda tersebut kepada Shisui dengan wajah yang terkejut dan langsung memasang posisi siaga, guna melindungi dirinya dari orang yang dia kira pemuda bertopeng itu.

Shisui yang mendengar itu pun heran, karena ia tidak menduga akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu.

"Oy oy, tenanglah mari kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik" sergah Shisui mencoba menenangkan pemuda tersebut yang masih memasang posisi siaganya.

"Hahh, baiklah kenalkan namaku Uchiha Shisui, aku lah yang membawamu kesini! dan juga aku sama sekali tak memakai topeng, lihat!" ujar Shisui sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya tersebut.

Sai yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah keheranan dan kemudian dia mulai melunakan posisinya tersebut.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku dan maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, itupun jika yang kau katakan itu benar, Uchiha-san" balas Sai yang sudah tidak memasang posisi siaga dan kembali duduk dikasurnya dengan tenang.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menolongku? Apa kau kenal dengan Pria bertopeng itu Uchiha-san?" tambah Sai penasaran.

"Hmm itu, ah aku menemukanmu tengah pingsan di koridor sekolah, jadi aku langsung menyelamatkanmu!" jawab Shisui dengan 'sedikit' berbohong kepada Sai.

"Dan juga soal pria bertopeng, dia murid KHS sama seperti kita dan dia juga adalah Wakil Ketua 1 dari geng yang bernama Uchiha Empire, sama sepertiku" jelas Shisui sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga, selang beberapa detik kemudian dia langsung membulatkan matanya dan reflek menutup mulutnya.

'Ups sialan aku keceplosan!' Shisui merutuki mulut embernya.

"Jadi, kalian teman? Tapi kenapa kau menolongku? Apa ini salah satu siasat kalian agar aku bergabung dengan geng kalian?" tanya Sai secara beruntun kepada Shisui dengan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hahh makasih mulut yang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama! Sepertinya aku harus jujur." gumam Shisui sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahh kau benar, lebih tepatnya kami 'rekan', aku menolongmu karena ini permintaan langsung dari ketua ku dan kurasa soal siasat kami atau semacamnya, kau juga benar" jawab Shisui dengan tenang dengan sedikit penekanan ketika menyebutkan kata rekan.

"Maafkan aku tapi kau harus bergabung dengan kami, ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri, kau tau?" tambah Shisui yang mulai berdiri kearah pintu UGD.

'Kheh sialan, kenapa aku sial sekali?!' batin Sai frustasi mengingat beberapa jam yang baru saja dia lewati benar-benar membuat dirinya sial, mulai dari kekalahannya melawan Kiba, penganiyaan sepihak dari anggota Akatsuki yang berwajah mirip ikan hiu, dan yang terakhir menghadapi pria bertopeng yang sangat amat mengerikan baginya.

"Oh iya, kau hanya memiliki 2 opsi, yakni yang pertama, kau bergabung dengan kami dan yang kedua kau boleh membuat geng lain dengan syarat, gengmu harus berada dibawah aliansi kami, dan kuharap ketika kau bergabung dengan kami, kau harus terus menjaga jarakmu dengan Pria Bertopeng itu. . ."

"Dia berbahaya!" ujar Shisui yang membelakangi Sai dan menatapnya lewat bahunya itu. Sai yang mendengar perkataan itu, kemudian langsung mengingat peristiwa di koridor tadi sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Koridor Sekolah, Saturday at 4:02 pm.**

"Ah, domo, Nomor 2! Bagaimana hari mu? Apakah menyenangkan?" ujar seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral aka Tobi dengan suara yang cempreng kepada seseorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang terlihat babak belur dan hidungnya dihiasi dengan bercak darah dan tak luoa sebuah kapas yang menghiasi salah satu lubang hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu. pemuda tersebut baru saja mau keluar dari gedung sekolah ini melalui pintu Barat Sekolah.

"Huh? Maaf kau siapa?" balas Sai memasang eajah bingung melihat seorang menggunakan topeng aneh yang dengan semangatnya menyapanya itu.

"Ah Aku Tobi si anak baik hihihi, salam kenal" balas Tobi dengan nada cemprengnya.

"Tobi yah? Aku Sai, Shimura Sai, salam kenal juga, Tobi-san?" balas Sai dengan senyum andalannya.

"Sai nee, apa kau sudah memiliki geng atau semacamnya?" tanya Tobi dengan semangatnya.

"Iya sepertinya begitu, Tobi-san" balas Sai kalem yang senyum andalannya masih mengihiasi wajahnya yang babak belur itu.

"Wahh benarkah? Jumlah anggotanya berapa orang? Apa mereka kuat?" tanya Tobi lagi yang mulai mendekat kearah Sai.

"Baru beberapa orang, sebenarnya kami baru saja membuatnya, dan kurasa kekuatannya bisa bersaing" balas Sai dengan tenang sambil tersenyum palsu diakhir.

"Heh, kalau begitu kau bubarkan saja geng kecilmu dan bergabung denganku, bagaimana kau mau kan bergabung dengan gengku? Teman-temanku sangat kuat seperti makhluk buas loh?" ujar Tobi bersemangat sambil memasang pose memberitahu kepada Sai.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau mengkhianati temanku, Tobi-san" balas Sai yang masih tersenyum itu.

 ***Syut*Grep***

Dengan satu kedipan mata, Tobi telah meremas kepala Sai yang tadi diam ditempatnya. Sai yang masih terkejut itupun hanya bisa mematung diam dan merasakan sakit yang menjulur dari kepala dan turun kesuluruh tubuhnya tersebut.

"Maa, sayang sekali tapi aku tidak menerima penolakkan" ujar Tobi yang suaranya berubah menjadi berat.

"Katakan jika kau ingin bergabung denganUchiha empire, jika tidak kepalamu akan hancur!" tambah Tobi dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin erat di kepala Sai.

"Guhh, Pe-persetan denganmu!" balas Sai yang berusaha melepaskan genggamandari Tobi yang tiap detik semakin erat itu.

"Kheh, bukan itu jawaban yang ku inginkan brengsek!" dengan penuh amarah Tobi membanting kepala Sai kelantai koridor yang keras itu, sehingga membuat Sai pingsan dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir dijidatnya itu.

Dan beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu terdengar gemuruh yang sangat keras di gerbang sekolah, yang sepertinya terjadi sebuah perkelahian.

"Hehh, ini semakin menarik, kurasa merekrut mereka berdua dan ditambah bocah ini akan membuat tujuanku akan cepat tercapai" gumam Tobi yang tatapannya tak lepas dari pertarungan tersebut dan kemudian meninggalkan Sai yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya tersebut.

Sai masih bisa mendengar perkataan si Pria Bertopeng itu walaupun samar, tak lama kemudian dengan perlahan kesadaraanya itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menipis dan pada akhirnya membuatnya kembali pingsan lantaran rasa sakit di kepalanya yang diperolehnya bisa dibilang 'Extreme'.

 **'Sialan!'.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"I'm the Boss"**

.

.

.

 **Desclaimer** : [Naruto] Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created** **by** : Namaa saya

 **Genre** : Action, comedy, school, martial arts, slice of life, etc

 **Pairing** : no pair for today my friend.

 **Warning** : Typo berantakan , Alternative Universe, OOC, NoMagic, NoChakra, Just a regular human! and many more.

 **Summary** : Konoha Highschool (Boys) sekolah berandalan nomor 1 di Jepang yang dalam sejarahnya belum ada yang bisa menaklukan sekolah itu karena kekuatan murid-muridnya bisa dibilang setara satu sama lain. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto berkeinginan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menguasai KHS Boys, mampukah dia? NoYaoi!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman Naruto - Lantai 2, Sunday at 6:59 am.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut Kuning aka Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya dengan posisi nungging? Dan tak lupa dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan air luir tersebut, yang menandakan kalau tidurnya 'nyenyak' sambil mengigau.

"Shishishi, Satu Dua Tinju! Hahaha" sambil menggerakan tinjunya ke udara dan tak lupa terdengar tertawa diakhirnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara khas dari jam weker yang teramat sangat nyaring.

 ***Kriiing*Bugh***

"Huah!" teriak Naruto yang terbangun akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di kepalanya, akibat terjatuh dari ranjang tersebut, lihat saja Kepalanya berada dibawah, sedangkan bagian tubuh lainnya masih berada diranjang itu.

"Hoam, hahh tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan suara yang lembut, jam weker ku sayang?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah sayunya. Khas orang yang baru bangun tidur itu.

"Maa kurasa Jogging dihari yang indah ini tidak buruk" gumam Naruto yang menuju westafel kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya itu, guna membersihkan wajahnya.

Ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya, yakni ia memakai Headband biru Navy guna menahan helaian rambut pirangnya agar nanti ketika ia berjogging rambutnya tidak menghalangi pandangannya, kemudian ia memakai celana Jogger berwarna biru Navy sebetis berlogo Centang berwarna putih disisi kirinya dan terlihat sangat pas dengan ukuran kakinya itu, tentunya setelah ia menutupi _'Kintamanya'_ dengan sempak berwarna senada dengan Jogger pantsnya.

Kemudian ia menggunakan T-Shirt berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 'Eat Right Die Right!' yang berwarna senada dengan Headband dan Jogger pantsnya itu, Setelah itu, dia kemudian memakai Sweatband berwarna biru Navy di kedua tangannya itu. Dan yang terakhir, dia mengambil Sepatu yang juga berwarna biru Navy yang juga tercetak logo Centang berwarna putih pada kedua sisinya.

Setelah ia selesai berpakaian, kemudian ia turun ke lantai 1.

"Ohayou, Jiraya-Jiichan! Tsunade-Baachan!" seru Naruto kepada 2 orang yang posisinya bebeda, yakni orang yang dipanggil Jiraiya itu sedang sedang duduk dan membaca koran pagi langganannya, dan satunya lagi aka Tsunade yang sedang sibuk memasak sarapan pagi sambil bersenandung ria.

"Ohayou Baka Gakki/ Naru-Chan" balas mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh Naru-Chan? Kau mau kemana? Tumben kau bernyawa dihari minggu ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil membawa sarapan yang tadi ia masak, yakni 9 Onigiri dan 3 Sup Miso.

Sederhana memang tapi bagi Naruto dan Jiraiya itu adalah makanan terenak sejagat raya tentunya setelah ramen.

"Ou, tidak biasanya kau terlihat bersemangat dihari minggu, Baka Gakki" ujar Jiraiya yang sudah menyimpan korannya di sisi kakinya, dan bersiap untuk memakan sarapannya itu.

"Ittadakimasu" seru Jiraiya yang mulai melahap beberapa Onigiri dan kembali ke acara membaca korannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Shishishi, kurasa berlari-lari di pagi yang indah ini tidak buruk, aku harus bergegas, sebelum mataharinya mulai tinggi. Ittekimasu!" ujar Naruto dengan bersemangat kemudian ia berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

"Oy Naru-Chan! Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" ujar Tsunade yang sudah mendudukan pantatnya dikursinya itu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dan mengambil 2 Onigiri sambil memasang senyum bodohnya dan kembali berlari-lari kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan Sup Misonya Naru-Chan" ujar Tsunade yang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan keponakannya yang unik itu.

"Sup Misonya di simpankan saja Tsunade-Baachan! Pulang nanti aku makan kok, Shishishi, kalau begitu Ittekimasu lagi!" balas Naruto dengan bersemangat yang sudah berada diluar rumah tersebut.

"Itterasshai" Balas Mereka berdua.

"Hahh, anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak nee, Anata?" ujar Tsunade yang masih tersenyum itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya yang memakan Sup Misonya dengan lahap, yang sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya karena panasnya Sup yang ia lahap itu.

"Ittadakimasu" ujar Tsunade sambil mengambil sendok untuk menikmati Sup Miso yang telah ia buat itu.

"Hmm, agak manis"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Park, Sunday at 8:27 am.**

Terlihat sesosok manusia yang sedang duduk bersandar di bangku Taman Konoha sambil sesekali menguap.

"Hoam, kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakan si Baka itu? Mendokuse" ujar seseorang dengan malas alias Shikamaru. Dia terlihat sangat mengantuk, lihat saja, matanya dipenuhi lingkaran hitam seperti panda yang terlihat sayu itu. Dia seperti mayat hidup kau tau?.

Oh iya soal pakaian, Shikamaru hari ini berpenampilan beda dari hari biasa. Dia yang biasanya menguncir rambutnya, hari ini dia biarkan tergerai akan tetapi dia menyisirnya kebelakang, biar tidak menghalangi pandangan katanya. Lalu ia memakai T-Shirt berwarna hijau tua bergaris-garis, lalu untuk celana, ia memakai Jogger pants yang berwarna hitam dengan 3 garis vertikal di masing-masing sisinya, dan terakhir ia memakai Sepatu hijau tua yang berlogo sama dengan Jogger pantsnya tersebut, cukup tampan lah.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelaku pemanggilan dari ritual isi tenaganya tersebut (baca: tidur), yang tidak lain tidak bukan si Monster kuning aka Naruto yang sedang berlari-lari dengan semangatnya mengitari Konoha Park yang terbilang sangat luas ini.

"Staminanya sebesar apa sih? Ini sudah putaran ke 13 nya, apa dia tidak capek?" gumam Shikamaru yang sudah kecapaian setelah berlari setengah putaran itu.

"Hoam mendokuse, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Mendingan aku tidur" gumam Shikamaru yang mulai berbaring di bangku tersebut, mengiharaukan tatatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang yang mengarah kepadanya yang sudah tidur itu.

Hahh tidak tertolong memang.

Beralih ke Naruto. Ia kali ini sudah menyelesaikan putaran ke 14 nya.

"Yosh 1 putaran lagi aku akan berhenti sejenak" gumam Naruto yang semangatnya masih terpancar dari dirinya itu, yang otomatis membuat orang lain yang melihatnya ikut bersemangat juga.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah Stoic yang dibingkai dengan rambut yang agak panjang dikedua sisi wajahnya, kemudian dibagian atas rambutnya ia ikat agar saat ia berlari rambutnya tidak terhalangi oleh poninya tersebut dan terakhir rambut bagian belakangnya berbentuk menyerupai pantat ayam, bicara soal penampilan, pemuda tersebut hanya menggunakan pakaian yang simple.

Pemuda tersebut memakai T-Shirt hitam yang memiliki logo seekor hewan yang meloncat berwarna merah di bagian dada kirinya, Sweatbandhitam yang tersemat di tangan kirinya, celana pendek yang berwarna hitam dengan satu strip merah kedua sisinya, serta sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam yang memiliki logo sama dengan T-Shirtnya tersebut.

"Hahh, senang rasanya kembali ditempat ini, bagaimana kabar kalian Usuratonkachi, putri tidur, dan Chouji si anak sehat (baca: gendut)?" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum, yang secara tidak sadar membuat lawan jenisnya yang berada didekatnya dari berbagai umur memunculkan semburat tipis di kedua pipi mereka akibat memandang orang tersebut yang sedang tersenyum.

Hahh dasar tukang tebar pesona!.

"Saa, mari lihat seberapa banyak putaran yang bisa ku lakukan" ujar pemuda tersebut mulai berlari dengan senyum yang masih melekat diwajah tampannya itu yang lagi-lagi membuat lawan jenisnya merona hebat.

Tak jauh dari pemuda tersebut terlihat Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan putaran ke 15 nya, dan menuju kearah bangku yang Shikamaru tempati.

Melihat Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur, membuat Naruto mau tak mau memperlihatkan senyum jahatnya sambil mengeluarkan spidol dari saku celananya, dan kemudian ia mulai mendekati Shikamaru yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak itu dengan jalan mengendap-endap.

"Shishishi, sedia spidol sebelum berpergian, shishishi" gumam Naruto yang baru saja membuka penutup spidol dan seketika terhenti karena merasakan ada tepukan di bahunya.

 ***Puk***

"Lama tidak bertemu, naa Kapten!" ujar pelaku tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar, ketika orang yang di tepuk menolehkan wajahnya.

"Ka-kau!. . ." ujar Naruto dengan kata yang sedikit menggantung, terkejut sambil menunjuk wajah orang yang menepuk pundaknya, pemuda yang melihat itupun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Siapa ya?"

 ***Hening***

"Cih orang tidak waras, hus hus pergi sana, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan gaya mengusir kepada pemuda yang senyum diwajahnya mulai luntur itu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, yakni 'menghias' wajah Shikamaru yang sedang setengah mati itu.

Mendengar hal itu, pemuda yang tadi wajahnya menampakan senyuman yang mempesona berubah 180 derajat, dia menunjukan wajah yang amat-teramat kesal kepada Naruto yang berkata seenak dengkulnya bahwa pria tampan sepertinya adalah orang tidak waras? Hell No! dan apa-apaan dia juga diusir oleh si pirang bodoh ini!.

"Grrr, Sialan kau, masa kau lupa denganku? Aku sahabat kecilmu bersama si putri tidur itu dan juga si Chouji si anak sehat itu! Masa kau melupakan ku sih?!" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya (baca: berpikir) mengingat sesuatu.

Mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan nada yang keras didekatnya mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya sehingga ia secara tak sadar melebarkan kedua mata sayunya tersebut , terkejut melihat sesosok sahabat kecilnya yang lama tidak bertemu sedang berdebat dengan si Monster kuning ini.

"Ah namamu, Kawarimi Shinosuke? Benarkan shishishi"

"Cihh, Usuratonkachi! Kau masih sama seperti dulu, sangat menyebalkan! Itu salah Aho!"

"Ah kalau begitu Sasugay? Atau Sasuchi? Kau tau aku sangat mahir dalam hal ini, shishishi"

"Grrr, kau mau ku pukul ha!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau Sasuke kan!" potong Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya tanpa disadari oleh kedua makhluk yang sedang berdebat itu.

"Kheh akhirnya kau ingat juga, Dobe" ujar Sasuke menutup matanya sambil memegang kepalanya, dan yang masih belum 'ngeh' membenarkan ucapan yang dia kira berasal dari Naruto itu.

"Kheh, bukan aku yang bilang tapi si, ehh! Kau sudah bangun!" ujar Naruto kaget setelah melihat mangsanya yang sudah berdiri dari tempat berbaringnya menatap kearah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu.

'Cih, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke itu, dia menggagalkan misi balas dendamku.' batin Naruto kesal.

'Ehh tunggu, Sasuke? Ah dia si Teme pantat ayam!' tambah Naruto yang awalnya memasang wajah kesal berubah menjadi berbinar setelah ingatan tentang Sasuke masuk kedalam otak kecilnya itu.

Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat Naruto menerjang kearah Sasuke yang masih memegangi kepalanya sambil menutup matanya itu.

"Uwoo, Sasuke Teme! Lama tidak bertemu huhuhuu" Naruto dengan cepat memiting leher Sasuke sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Sasuke yang berada dalam pitingan Naruto mencoba melepaskan pitingan tersebut, karena ia tahu betul seberapa kuat pitingan si Monster kuning yang satu ini. Iya tahu, karena saat ini dia sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mencoba menarik oksigen masuk kedalam mulutnya akan tetapi sekuat apapun dia coba itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Pelan tapi pasti dia mulai kehilangan pasokan udara akibat pitingan yang super kuat itu.

Lihat saja, wajahnya mulai membiru! Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa facepalmdan kemudian membantu Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pitingan Naruto itu.

Hahh persahabatan yang indah.

"Oy Baka Naru, lepaskan dia, kau mau dia mati?!" Ujar Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto.

"Guhh, ji-jitak kepalanya Shika!" ujar Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan nafasnya.

"Uwaa, berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan kami!" ujar Naruto yang seakan-akan tuli dengan ucapan Shikamaru, malahan ia semakin mengeratkan pitingannya kepada Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke menguapkan mulutnya seperti ikan, guna menarik udara masuk kemulutnya untuk mengisi paru-parunya itu.

Hilang sudah wajah tampanmu Sasuke wahaha uhuk uhuk!.

Shikamaru sebenarnya hanya ingin menertawakan Sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Well ini momen yang sangat langka kau tau? Akan tetapi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut dan segera membantu Sasuke lepas dari pitingan Naruto tersebut, karena mau tidak mau dia harus bertindak cepat sebelum sahabatnya itu mati kehabisan nafas akibat pitingan super kuat dari si Monster kuning ini aka Naruto.

 ***Duak***

"Aww, kenapa kau menjitakku Shika si Putri tidur!"

 ***Duak*Duak*Bugh***

"Hahh hahh hahh, Kau mau membunuhku Hahh?!"

"Guhahh, oy apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau juga ikut memukulku, Sasu-teme!" ujar Naruto yang sudah berada ditanah akibat dari pukulan dari 2 orang sahabatnya itu, yang berhasil membuat 3 benjol dikepala Naruto serta sedikit bercak darah di hidungnya akibat pukulan dari Sasuke itu, well dia cuma membela dirinya.

"Cihh, itu salahmu Aho! Kenapa juga kau memitingku?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Hahh, bisakah sekali ini saja kau bersikap seperti umurmu, Baka Naru? Mendokuse" timpal Shikamaru dengan ciri khasnya.

"Hehh, itu salahmu tahu! Kau meninggalkan kami tanpa memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu!" balas Naruto yang mencoba berdiri dan dibantu oleh 2 orang sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga Shikamaru, kau berbicara seperti kakek-kakek yang kehilangan sendal rematiknya!" Naruto yang mulai menceramahi kedua sahabatnya itu, ia masih kesal kepada 2 sahabatnya asal main pukul itu(?).

"Hahh terserah kau saja, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, sejak kapan kau kembali? Apa kau kesini cuma untuk liburan? Kurasa itu mustahil karena tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai" tanya Shikamaru menghiraukan omongan Naruto yang masih berlanjut tak lupa ia mengorek telinga kanannya menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku baru tiba di Konoha dua hari yang lalu dan untuk pertanyaan keduamu sepertinya kau sudah menjawabnya sendiri"

"Jadi kau bersekolah disini?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Ehh kau bersekolah disini? Tapi disekolah mana?" celetuk Naruto yang tadinya menceramahi Shikamaru dan langsung tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan kedua makhluk itu.

"Kuharap kau tidak masuk Sekolah cewek untuk mencari Cinta masa kecilmu itu, shishishi" tambah Naruto yang tak lupa dengan ciri khasnya.

"Sepertinya kau masih ingin merasakan 'Tangan Iblis' ini, nee Dobe?" ujar Sasuke dengan sedeikit penekanan di kata tangan iblis tersebut, ia menatap Naruto tajam dengan mata Onyxnya, Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya masa bodoh sambil mengupil tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop, 'aku penasaran apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi' batin Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan acara sweatdropnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di tempat lain? kau tahu aku sangat risih ditatap oleh gadis-gadis itu, mendokuse naa" bisik Shikamaru kepada Sasuke dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Hn baiklah, ayo kita ke kedai Teuchi-Jiisan saja, oy Naruto kau mau makan ramen? Tenang saja aku yang traktir" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum adem, yang membuat para gadis yang berada disitu berteriak histeris, akibat senyum Sasuke yang katanya 'sangat manis' itu.

"KYAAAAA~"

"Yosh! Dengan senang hati, shishishi" ujar Naruto menghiraukan teriakan yang mengarah kepada mereka, lebih tepatnya kepada Sasuke dan Shikamaru?.

"Teuchi-Jiisan, kami datang!" tambah Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang mulai dikerumuni para gadis yang berada disitu, well salahkan Shikamaru, dia juga ikut menunjukan senyum manisnya ketika mendengar kata 'traktir' dari Sasuke, tentu saja dia tersenyum karena sejak tadi pagi dia belum merasakan yang namanya sarapan karena si Monster kuning itu selalu mengganggunya di pagi hari!.

'Hahh, mendokuse!' batin mereka berdua bersamaan sambil mencoba mencari celah dari para kerumunan gadis itu, well jika saja yang mengerumuni mereka para lelaki, sudah pasti wajah mereka bonyok semua, tapi masalahnya ini para gadis! Lelaki sejati tidak boleh menyakiti mereka secara verba maupun fisik, hahh Mendokuse.

"Wah lihat disana! ada diskon besar-besaran!" seru Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para gadis itu.

'Hahh, mana mungkin mereka percaya, memangnya ada diskon di Taman Terbuka Hijau seperti ini baka Shika? sepertinya otakmu mulai geser nee' batin Sasuke dengan wajah frustasi melihat kerumunan para gadis itu semakin menjepitnya itu.

"Hah mana mana?"

 ***Dong***

"Be..berhasil?!"

"Oy Sasuke, kenapa kau melamun! cepat lari Aho!"

"Ehh i-iya"

Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari fans dadakan mereka itu.

"Hehh, ga ada diskon, ehh mereka kemana?!"

"Bukannya tadi mereka disini?"

"Apa mereka hantu?"

"Ga mungkin, mana ada hantu tampan seperti mereka berdua"

"Iya juga ya?"

Dan blablabla, ga penting tahu! Oke oke, kita beralih kepada seseorang yang duduk manis yang ditemani dengan tiga mangkuk bekas ramen yang sepertinya sudah ia habiskan dan mulai memakan ramen ke empatnya itu.

 ***Sluurp***

"Kemana mereka? Kok lama sekali? Mehh masa bodoh, yang penting aku kenyang shishishi"

Hahh kenyang sih kenyang, tapi yang bayar siapa kalau Sasuke tidak datang, Aho!.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras sehingga membuat pelanggan yang berada disitu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut, dan kemudian masuklah 2 orang pelaku tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, yang mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat marathon dadakan yang baru saja mereka alami tadi.

 ***Srek*Kring***

"Hahh hahh, untung otakku cerdas, jadi kita bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka!" ujar Shikamaru sambil membuka pintu kedai tersebut.

"Hahh hahh, kau benar, ini akan berbeda jika aku terjebak dengan si Dobe itu!" ujar Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Shikamaru, sambil menatap ke sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto yang meninggalkan mereka tadi di Taman.

"Ahh yoo, Putri tidur, Teme! Ayo kesini sebelum ramen kalian aku makan, shishishi"

"Grrr dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Hahh dasar Dobe"

"Ittadakimasu" ujar mereka berdua tanpa basa-basi yang langsung ikut duduk disebelah Naruto dan langsung menyantap ramen mereka yang telah dipesan oleh Naruto seenak jidatnya ketika ia baru sampai. Mereka menikmati ramen mereka dengan khidmat tanpa ada perbincangan yang berarti. Oke kita skip!.

"Gochisou!" ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Fuh, ramen di pagi hari memang yang terbaik!".

"Ou, kau benar Naruto, tak kusangka makan di pagi hari adalah yang terbaik".

"Tch, sialan kalian berdua, kalian tidak pernah makan ya? Apa-apaan 18 mangkuk itu huh?!" celetuk Sasuke kesal kepada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengelus-elus perutnya bagai ibu hamil (baca: kenyang) sambil bersendawa sesekali.

"Makasih nee Sasuke, aku benar-benar kelaparan kau tahu? Salahkan si idiot ini yang selalu menggangguku di pagi hari" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Sankyu, Shishishi".

"Hahh lupakan saja".

"Ohiya, bagaimana kalau selanjutnya kita kerumah Chouji? Kurasa mengejutkannya dengan kedatanganmu akan membuatnya menjadi 'kurus' nee Teme".

"Dan membuat dompetku yang tipis ini menjadi kosong? Ogah!" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya itu, tentunya setelah ia menghabiskan air putihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hoam, bagaimana kalau kita kerumahmu dan berbincang soal kedatanganmu ini hmm?" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Dan juga aku mau bertanya suatu hal kepada Itachi-Nii" tambah Shikamaru yang ikut berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Naruto.

"Hn baiklah" balas Sasuke menyetujuinya dengan kata andalannya itu, sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dari kedai tersebut yang diikuti kedua Sahabatnya itu.

"Teuchi-Jiisan, makasih banyak!/ Shishishishi" ujar mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Ha'i, sama-sama Gakki! Datang lagi ya?!"

 ***Srek***

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Roadway, Sunday at 10:12 am.**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut mangkok sedang berjalan dengan semangatnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berisikan buah-buahan, yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia akan menjenguk seseorang.

"Aku tidak menyangka Guy-Senpai dikalahkan, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin deh, apa mungkin dia di keroyok?" Gumam Pemuda tersebut sambil menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi kepada seniornya tersebut.

Tak jauh dari pemuda tersebut terlihat 3 orang yang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan dari pemuda berambut kuning aka Naruto.

"Naa naa, apa kalian ingat kentang goreng milik Chouji yang aku gunakan menjadi penyumbat hidungku waktu aku disuruh membersihkan toilet milik Hiruzen-Jijii?" ujar Naruto antusias yang dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Setelah aku membersihkan toilet Hiruzen-Jijii, aku langsung meletakan kentang goreng itu ke tempat semula".

"Dan kau tahu? Chouji memakan semuanya dengan sangat lahap! Kurasa aku akan memasukannya di Guinness book, dengan nama Chouji _The Booger Eater!"_ (Chouji si pemakan upil).

"Guhahahaha, jika Chouji tahu, kau akan di _Suplex_ olehnya!"

"Hahahaha, siapkan punggungmu Dobe! Karena aku akan memberitahunya!"

"Shishishi, jangan dong!" balas Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran andalannya.

"Ehh bukankah itu si Alis Tebal?" tambah Naruto sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Yoo, Lemon! Apa kabar?" ujar Naruto mengagetkan Lee yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uwaa, Huhh ternyata kau Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san. Aku baik-baik saja, hihihi" balas Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya tidak lupa disertai dengan gigi putihnya yang bersinar terang.

"Ehh bukannya ini Uchiha Sasuke?! Apa kalian berteman?" tambah Lee dengan wajah terkejut sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Nee Lin Dan, kau bodoh atau kau pura-pura tidak tau? Dia itu sahabatku tau Shishishi" balas Naruto dengan santainya sambil menopang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia letakan dibelakang kepalanya tersebut.

"Hehh kalian sahabatan? tapi kenapa kemarin saat aku menyebutkan namanya kau tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa?" tanya Lee sambil memasang wajah heran dan bingung.

"Dan juga untuk ke 26 kalinya, namaku bukan Lin Dan tapi Lee! Rock Lee!" tambah Lee dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Hahh sampai berapa kalipun kau memberitahunya, dia tetap akan salah memanggil namamu, entah sengaja ataupun tidak, dia memang sering begitu, aku saja berteman dengannya sejak bayi kadang-kadang ia masih salah memanggil namaku, hoam mendokusee" celetuk Shikamaru panjang lebar dengan nada malasnya dan disertai dengan menguap dengan tidak etisnya dibagian akhirnya.

"Hahh, jangankan kau, aku saja berteman dengannya sejak masih didalam perut ibu kami masing-masing pun dia lupakan! Bahkan tadi memanggilku orang tidak waras!" ujar Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan wajah frustasinya itu, dan dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang sedang asik mengupil sambil menyentilnya ke sembarang arah.

Mulai dari etalase toko, tiang lampu jalanan, bahkan kearah wajah seorang Salesman yang sedang membagikan brosur ke orang-orang yang melintasi jalan itu.

Yang membuat orang-orang yang melintasi jalan itu menatapnya aneh, Shikamaru, Lee dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dari 'Anak ajaib' ini sambil membatin.

'Sumpah aku tidak mengenalnya'

"Shishishi, omong-omong kau mau kemana nee Alis Tebal?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah lugunya setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat!.

"Hm, aku mau menjenguk kakak seperguruan Kung Fu ku di Konoha Hospital!" balas Lee bersemangat yang sudah meninggalkan acara sweatdropnya itu.

"Hn, kau jago Kung Fu? Well itu cukup langka" celetuk Sasuke yang juga berhasil meninggalkan acara sweatdropmya itu.

"Hehehe, gak juga sih" balas Lee malu akibat pujian dari Sasuke sambil menggaruk tenguknya.

"Hoo jadi itu sebabnya kau dinamakan Jackie Chan? Hmm itu cukup masuk akal juga sih" timpal Naruto dengan memasang pose berfikir.

"Hahh dan untuk ke 27 kalinya! Namaku Rock Lee! Bukan Jackie Chan! lagi pula itu beda jauh Aho!" balas Lee kesal karena namanya selalu 'diperkosa' oleh Naruto, dan hanya dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang masih memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Ohiya, aku mau bertanya sesuatu! Siapa yang membuatku pingsan dan juga kenapa wajahku terlihat sangat mengerikan seperti dicoret-coret oleh seseorang kemarin ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri, apa kah kau pelakunya Naruto-san?!" tanya Lee secara beruntun yang masih mempertahankan kekesalannya itu.

"Ups aku ketahuan, Shishishi" balas Naruto sambil tertawa tanpa perasaan bersalah.

 ***Duak***

"Rasakan itu sialan! Berkat kau aku jadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang di stasiun kereta!" ujar Lee dengan amat sangat kesal sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami kemarin, tentunya setelah ia menjitak Naruto yang membuatnya tersungkur ketanah.

"Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan langsung meminta maaf, nee Alis Tebal" celetuk Sasuke yang sudah menjauh dari tempat kejadian tersebut sambil menarik Shikamaru menjauh yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara karena ketiduran, well tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara mungkin?.

"Huhh, apa maksudmu. Sasuke-san?" tanya Lee bingung yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat meluap-luap.

"Tuh" balas Sasuke samil menunjuk menggunakan dagunya kearah Naruto yang perlahan-lahan berdiri dibelakang Lee.

 **"Mati Kau!"**

"GUHAAHH!"

Dimulai dari Naruto yang menendang punggung Lee sehingga membuatnya terjungkal kedepan, kemudian Naruto menindis punggung Lee sambil menarik kedua kaki Lee kebelakang menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Akan ku buat kakimu terpisah dari tubuhmu Alis Tebal, gyahaha!" ujar Naruto kesetanan sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Guhahh, tap tap, aku menyerah maafkan aku Naruto-san!" ujar Lee sambil taping menirukan gaya pegulat yang mengaku kalah ketika di submission oleh lawannya?.

 ***Krak***

"GAAHHH!"

"Hahh, yang boleh bermain jitak-jitakan seperti itu hanya orang terdekatnya saja kau tau?" gumam Sasuke yang memandang iba kearah Lee yang sedang di kunci pergerakannya oleh Naruto dengan menggunakan teknik yang ia namakan _Walls of Naruto_ _?_. (referensi: _Walls of Jericho_ )

Well saran yang bagus tapi kurasa itu sudah terlambat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital, Sunday at 10:45 am.**

Terlihat 4 orang dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda, yakni Shikamaru yang menguap sambil membantu Lee yang kesusahan berjalan disampingnya, well ini berkat amukan si Monster kuning, kemudian Sasuke yang membawa kantung plastik milik Lee yang tadi ia jatuhkan di jalan yang juga dikarenakan perilaku si Monster kuning itu, dan yang terakhir si biang onar, Naruto yang berjalan sambil mengadahkan kepalanya sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Hoam mendokuse, kenapa kau selalu bertindak kekanakan, nee Baka Naruto?" celetuk Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidur cantiknya di tengah jalan Konoha sangat ramai itu.

"Shishishi, memangnya kau tau kejadiannya, nee Putri tidur?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah masa bodohnya.

"Kau tau? Dia menjitak kepalaku sampai-sampai benjol seperti ini! Lihat!" tambah Naruto yang tadinya raut wajahnya menunjukan masa bodoh kini berubah menjadi kesal sambil menunjukan benjolan dikepalanya yang berbentuk seperti bakpao?.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke melihatnya hanya bersweatdrop.

"Tadi aku terbawa emosi Naruto-san! Maafkan aku ya?" celetuk Lee dengan ekspresi menyesal kepada Naruto yang sedang kesal.

"Hmph, baiklah aku maafkan!" balas Naruto yang masih kesal dan kemudian ia menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Shishishi, aku juga minta maaf nee Lee, karena marah dengan hal sepele seperti itu!" tambah Naruto tersenyum tulus, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang menuju kedalam Rumah Sakit itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang bego sepertimu bisa marah, nee Dobe" timpal Sasuke santai sambil membawa kantong plastik yang tadi Lee bawa, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghiraukan saja dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya, seperti biasa dan membuat kedua Sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghelakan nafas.

"Na-naruto-san? Huhuhuu"

"Oyy Alis tebal kenapa kau menangis? Mendokuse"

"Hn, apa kau menangis karena kakimu diinjak oleh si Putri tidur ini?" timpal Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah kaki Lee yang diinjak oleh Shikamaru, Shikamaru yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat kakinya dan tidak lupa mengatakan 'maaf telah menginjak kakimu'.

"Huhuhu, bu-bukan cuma itu"

"Terus karena apa lagi hmm?"

"Hoam mendokuse naa"

"I-ini karena, Naruto-san memanggil namaku dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya!"

 ***Dong***

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengo dan juga bersweatdrop ria sambil membatin, 'Sesederhana itu kah? Dasar aneh'.

Kemudian mereka bertiga ikut masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang merayu perawat yang ada disana.

Mereka bertiga yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa berseweatdrop ria sambil terus menyaksikan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh 'Anak ajaib' yang satu ini.

"Shishishi, Gu-chan kau tau? Aku baru pindah kesini loh"

"Hihihi, memangnya kamu berasal darimana Naru-kun?"

"Aku berasal dari Inggris! Apa kau mau aku rayu dengan bahasa Inggris" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan si perawat yang name tagnya bertuliskan Guren, yang hanya dibalas anggukan saja olehnya.

 ***Puk***

"Ehm"

Naruto yang merasakan bahunya ditepuk pun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, guna mencari tahu siapa yang berani menganggunya dari acara rayu-rayuannya kepada perawat cantik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tch dasar penganggu, hus hus pergi sana!"

"Kheh, kau datang kesini sebenarnya mau apa hahh?! Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau mau menemani Lee untuk bertemu Senpainya? Mendokuse"

"Hahh idiot yang tidak bisa diandalkan"

"Oy oy, aku cuma mencari hiburan tau? Lagipula tadi aku bilang cuma mau mengantarkannya saja, jadi kurasa tugas kita sudah selesai, dasar penganggu!"

Lee yang melihat kejadian itu pun tidak ambil pusing, ia segera menanyakan dimana ruangan senpainya berada kepada Guren yang sedang melamun menatap wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru?

Well dia sama seperti gadis lainnya yang suka dengan lelaki tampan.

"Anoo, Perawat-san? Apa kau tahu dimana ruangan yang ditempati oleh Might Guy murid dari KHS Boys?" ujar Lee mendekat kearah Guren yang masih melamun dan wajahnya terlihat semburat merah, entah apa yang ia lamunkan.

"Ahh ehh? H-ha'i, biar saya cek dulu" jawab Guren gelagapan.

"Ah ini dia Might Guy, dia berada diruangan lotus 9, ruangannya berada di paling ujung barat, tepatnya disamping ruang ICU" tambah Guren setelah mengecek daftar pasien yang berada di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku akan langsung kesana saja" ujar Lee yang langsung meninggalkan 3 orang absurdyang sedang memiting satu sama lain tanpa memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu, tentunya setelah dia mengambil kantung plastiknya yang berada didekat Sasuke.

Disisi lain, terlihat Guren yang sedang bersweatdrop ria karena sedang menyaksikan 3 pria tampan yang tadi mencuri perhatiannya tengah memiting satu sama lain, dia menghela nafas panjang.

'Hahh Ganteng Ganteng Gesrek, untung kalian tampan'

"Oy tunggu dulu Baka Naru! Lee kemana?!" ujar Shikamaru sambil memiting Naruto.

"Nuoo, Kau tidak usah menipuku putri tidur! Alis tebal kan ada di. . ." balas Naruto yang semakin menguatkan pitingannya tersebut

"Ehh dia kemana?" tambah Naruto sambil memasang wajah bingung.

'Ughh sialan! Kenapa selalu aku yang dipiting oleh si Dobe ini! Bisa-bisa aku mati!' batin Sasuke frustasi karena dia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka berdua, tapi sayangnya si Monster Kuning menariknya juga masuk kedalam acara piting-pitingan tersebut.

"O-oy Dobe, bi-bisa kau lepaskan dulu? Ugh sial!" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Hm oh okay" jawab Naruto santai sambil melepaskan kunciannya kepada Sasuke, dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang juga ikut melepaskan pitingannya kepada Naruto.

 ***Inhale***

"Huahh, kenapa kau selalu mengincarku hahh?! Kan Shikamaru yang memitingmu kenapa kau malah memitingku?!" ujar Sasuke yang dengan rakus menghirup udara yang berada disekitarnya, sambil mendeath glare Naruto.

"Hmph, aku masih dendam kau tau? Ohiya kemana si Alis tebal? Apa dia ninja bisa mengilang" balas Naruto sengit kepada Sasuke, kemudian berubah menjadi raut wajah bingung memikirkan Lee yang menghilang.

"Hoam mendokuse, ayo kita pergi lagipula tujuan kita sudah selesai disini" celetuk Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hn, lagipula disini membosankan" timpal Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih melamun.

"Hm aku harus belajar dari Lee supaya aku bisa menyelinap sepuasnya di ruang ganti para gadis shishishi, benarkan Shika? Teme? Ehh kok ga ada?" gumam Naruto dengan memasang wajah cabulnya sambil menanyakan pendapat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah sejak tadi meninggalkannya.

"Sial mereka sudah mempelajarinya juga! Aku tidak boleh kalah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Gu-chan!" tambah Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Guren dengan wajah yang masih merona dengan wajah yang cengo melihat ke-absurd an ketiga pria tampan yang baru saja dia temui.

'Hahh untung kalian tampan'

Naruto kemudian langsung berlari keluar dari Rumah Sakit untuk mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang masih belum terlalu jauh darinya itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Guren terlebih dahulu.

Well salahkan otak leletmu Baka Naru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

well itulah dia chapter 4, kurasa next chapter akan penuh dengan action, karena chap selanjutnya menceritakan tentang gimana para orang dimasing-masing kelas mengusai kelasnya, dan bahkan mungkin akan terbentuknya geng pertama di kelas satu, well tunggu aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian, Terimakasih.


End file.
